<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En el que no importan lo finales felices. by WitchArabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115627">En el que no importan lo finales felices.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella'>WitchArabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>En el que contamos la historia de nuestra vida [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#angstwithahappyending, #hurt/comfort, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de oneshots de escenas que faltan en la primera temporada de Warrior Nun. El principio de Ava como portadora y como termina enfrentándose a Adriel en un camino de obstáculos y secretos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice &amp; Ava Silva, Sister Camila/ Sister Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>En el que contamos la historia de nuestra vida [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. En el que no hay funerales.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Ok! ¡La segunda parte de este fic ya esta aquí! Esta parte será mas corta aun así prometo que intensa. Pido perdón de antemano :) Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis. Este primer capítulo son algunas escenas que creo que faltan en el 1x01, además aclarar que esta parte se centrará mas en la parte de Mary, Lilith, Camila y Beatrice ( si habrá alusiones a Shannon e incluso algunas cosas entre líneas que os animo a poner en comentarios :)), creo que conocemos un poco a Ava, no sobre quien es, pero si como es. Aun así prometo traer algunas aclaraciones de Ava, pronto :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquel día perdieron, decir que solo fue el Halo sería no tener corazón y mentir. Perdieron el pegamento de su equipo. La lucha, la explosión y luego la muerte. Perder a Shannon era algo para lo que ninguna hermana allí presente estaba preparada. Cuando la noticia fue trasferida a Supeiror, apretó tan fuerte el mango del bastón que portaba, que alguna podría asegurar tiempo después que crujió aunque no lo hizo. Se alejo, mantuvo la compostura, todas lo hicieron. A pesar de la sangre, de las heridas y del fantasma de una hermana que había brillado y las hizo brillar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camila pov. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mas joven del equipo se dedico a las heridas durante la lucha, corrió tras las hermanas cuando Shannon fue herida. Vio a Mary romperse incluso antes de que Shannon cayera al suelo inconsciente. Notó como Beatrice tomaba la iniciativa a pesar de que sus ojos acuosos decían justamente lo contrarío. Y Lilith, parecía un fantasma, había temblado mientras iba junto a ella cerrado el camino, para que no las siguieran. La vio no apartar la mirada del cuerpo débil y sangrante de Shannon. Camila se agarró a la fe que la movía cada día, pensó que Shannon sobreviviría, quizás porque no quería ver como sus propias hermanas, su equipo, su familia, caía después de aquel día, pero antes de que el mundo se volviera negro llegó Beatrice de refuerzo, había lagrimas en sus ojos, antes de estar dispuesta a comenzar a luchar, la miró y negó.</p><p> </p><p>Shannon murió, aunque no murieron todas de milagro. Quizás ese fue el último deseo de Shannon a San Pedro, que las protegiera. Camila fue de las primeras en volver al convento, junto a las que estaban heridas. Fue de las primeras que vio a Supeiror ignorar el dolor.</p><p> </p><p>Se las obligó a seguir con sus quehaceres, aunque la mayoría estaban perdidas. La noticia llegó sobre mediodía, el Halo desapareció en el cuerpo de una joven, una muchacha que no era monja ni si quiera había sido puesta a prueba, aquello de normal ya era una situación arriesgada, pero algunas habían oído a Mary decirle al Padre Vincent que la muerte de Shannon no fue un accidente, que estaba premeditado. Aquello trajo mas cuchicheos y mas rabia en los entrenamientos. La propia Camila, no había podido concentrarse mas allá de mirar las armas del armero, pensó en luchar, pero sentía que no era su lugar, al menos por ahora.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Cuando no puedo concentrarme suelo dibujar, creo que es lo único que hago medianamente bien”. </em>La voz de Shannon ocupo su mente, como si quisiera una vez mas decirle que hacer para poder relajarse. Antes de pensar mas en aquella frase pudo verla sonreír e incluso a Mary bromear a su lado, con un tono mas bajo, como si fuera algo privado. Cuando aquello desapareció, entendió dos cosas, la primera que mirará donde mirará podía ver a Shannon y eso hacía mucho mas dura la situación, ella era nueva, pero las demás, las que vivieron, las que fueron amigas de Shannon tendría estos mismos recuerdos. La segunda fue mucho mas sencilla, debía encontrar algo que la hiciera sentirse tranquila, y así lo hizo. El piano la hizo sentir calma y armonía, no planeo tocar aquella canción, pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron sobre las teclas del piano, empezaron a hacer sonar la melodía y de la nada su voz se unió a esta. No se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las hermanas dejaron su lucha, sus propios quehaceres para rendir un momento cálido, como si la joven le estuviera cantando a Shannon allí donde estuviera. No se percato de que Beatrice, Lilith y Mary se permitieron aquel momento juntas, como hermanas hasta que le habló a Vincent, aun así cuando las vio a las tres, sonrió a pesar del remolino de emociones que sentía dentro y las lagrimas a punto de caer a sus mejillas. Camila sabía que Shannon quería aquello, que las tres se apoyaran.</p><p> </p><p>Tras aquel momento, se dispersaron como si aquello solo hubiera sido un sueño, el resto del día se sintió mas como un fantasma, rápido pero sin color. Cuando Camila al fin estuvo en su cuarto, en silencio, sola y sin mas que permitirse sentir, todo lo valiente que intento ser durante el día se rompió.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beatrice pov </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Odiaba cada parte de aquel día. En el momento en que ayudo a Mary a trasportar a Shannon, sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que aquello pasará. Mediar fue lo mas difícil, sobretodo porque el dolor nublo cada ápice de lógica en Mary. No podía culpar a la mujer de las escopetas de arremeter con todos y cada uno de los que insinuarán que dejarían ir a Shannon. Si no fuera lógica, si no tuviera que demostrar una vez mas porque Shannon confiaban en ella, hubiera cogido la otra escopeta de Mary y hubiera seguido a la otra mujer, incluso Lilith se las hubiera unido. Pero sabía tan bien como Shannon, cuando pidió que le quitarán el Halo porque no lo conseguiría, que solo era una mas, vendría mas y que debían estar preparadas. La explosión le dejo algo claro, que debía irse cuanto antes, de ahí que detuviera a Lilith, cuando realmente quiso gritarle que como pensaba en irse, Shannon iba a morir, ella era la siguiente y aun así cuando su mirada y la de Lilith se cruzó no vio ningún placer o ambición por conseguir el Halo. Insinuar que Lilith estaba asustada parecía descabellado, pero debía doler a pesar de las diferencias entre ambas mujeres.</p><p> </p><p>Beatrice tuvo suerte, no vio el Halo fuera de su espalda, no vio sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida. Se pudo apoyar sobre el altar y dejar un beso en su frente que vino acompañado de la única lagrima, que cayó contra la mejilla de Shannon y un “<em>te echaré de menos, hermana”, aquella frase fue una autentica declaración, además de echarla de menos, le prometió en silencio cuidarlas. Aun</em> así la suerte se acabo cuando ella, junto a Camila y otras hermanas no pudieron detener a los que las perseguían. A los que mataron a Shannon a sangre fría. Pero una vez mas, se mantuvo brillante, como la luz en la oscuridad de muchas, dio ordenes y sobrevivieron. Lo peor de sobrevivir fue recoger los trozos que se rompieron aquella noche. Empezó por Camila, reconfortarla y darle valor a su labor, porque fue inteligente, rápida y letal, además de estar viva para contarlo.</p><p> </p><p>El párroco interrumpió aquello, cuando entro con Shannon, espero verlo mas afectado, Shannon confiaba tanto en él, pero aun así hombre se mantuvo sereno, aunque Mary también parecía mas serena mientras veía los fragmentos que habían salido del cuerpo de Shannon, ya no sangraban, pero las heridas seguían siendo fáciles de percibir a simple vista, además de su cara, si no fuera por la sangre que había en su cuero cabelludo y parte de su cara, parecía que Shannon estuviera dormida. Aunque probablemente sentía aquello porque no pudo mirarla mucho mas tiempo. No era mas fácil mirar a Mary, sin duda estaba rota, había perdido a la mujer de su vida. No era un secreto, aunque lo llevaran como si lo fuera.</p><p> </p><p>El dolor de Vincent se hizo mas latente en toda la sala cuando deposito su mano contra la frente de Shannon, una vez mas como si estuviera dormida y quisiera ver si esta enferma porque lleva dormida de mas. Pero las palabras eran de despedida y luego llega la sabana, que la termino tapando y dejando claro que ya nunca despertaría. Beatrice traga duro en ese momento, porque llegá el porque, e intenta ser fría y concisa. Aun así, Beatrice se hace pequeña cuando Mary le echa en cara esas misma cualidades que uso para ocultar el dolor que sientía por dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Luego el mundo se vuelvió un viaje de montaña rusa, todo va iba demasiado rápido, el Halo desparecido y ha resucitado a alguien, cosa de la que no hay constancia, solo cura heridas mortales, a no ser que te ataque con Divinium. Luego cuando van a llevar a Shannon a casa, la noticia de que su cuerpo irá con su familia, es como un jarrón de agua fría, aunque no oye la discusión de Mary con Vincent, solo mira a Shannon, en la frialdad de la iglesia, estática y fría. Muerta. Sabe que es Lilith la que la lleva a la furgoneta, porque sabe que Mary no querrá irse y si alguien consigue que deje allí a la otra mujer será el párroco.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras esperan en la parte de atrás, le lleva tiempo darse cuenta que Lilith no ha soltado su mano, no esta segura de quien de las dos esta agarrando mas fuerte el agarré. Cuando mira a la contraría, no puede ver su cara, ya que mira hacía la ventana, pero Lilith quería muchísimo a Shannon, de eso no cabe duda y debe estar sufriendo. No es el único momento que comparten aquel día, mientras Camila canta junto a la música del piano, las abraza a ambas y las mira, la tristeza en ellas, en ambas mujeres, pero son mucho mas fuerte que ella y sus lagrimas que pronto caen.</p><p> </p><p>Mas tarde ese día, mientras intenta conseguir dormir, sabiendo que es probable que ninguna de sus hermanas lo esté, se da cuenta de que no importa cuantas velas haya encendidas en aquel convento, la luz parece no poder quitar del convento el fantasma de Shannon, que espera en cada rincón, para convertir ese feliz recuerdo en melancolía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lilith pov</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eres la digna heredera del Halo, Lilith. Nada ni nadie debe tenerlo mas que tú” </em>Su padre le repitió aquello mil veces antes de que que Claire muriera, incluso cuando Shannon consiguió el Halo se lo dijo. Su madre solo la miraba con desdén, casi esperando que le quitará el Halo a Shannon y la dejará morir. Pero Shannon era una pelmazo y consiguió desde el minuto uno ser su amiga. Era tan molesto que fuera tan perfecta y maravillosamente buena. Quería no soportarla, así que cuando Shannon comenzó a no soportarla le fue mucho mas fácil verse con el Halo, pero ahora, después del “lo siento” sentía el corazón ir demasiado rápido y podía oír su sangre en los oídos, quiso culpar a la explosión, pero ver allí a Shannon cuando horas antes no la permitió hablar la asusto.</p><p> </p><p>No quería hablar con ella, pero simplemente porque pensó que no era el momento, sabía que estaba intentado volver a acercarse a todas, se sentía molesta porque ella era la última y además antes de una misión, pero ahora, quizás fuera la última vez que la veía con vida y lo que menos quería era el dichoso Halo, solo quería que Shannon se quedará, que aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareciera. “<em>Estás preparada”</em> fue lo único que le dijo y por primera vez en año quiso decirle que y una mierda. Lilith era muy sensata con sus votos, no blasfemaba, pero algo con aquella actitud tranquila, casi como si lo supiera, hizo que Lilith quisiera zarandearla y gritarle que luchara aunque las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran sobre el protocolo. Esa era ella, la ambiciosa, la que quería el Halo a toda costa, aunque tuviera que ver como Shannon moría en los brazos de Mary, aunque Beatrice estuviera rota y Camila pareciera querer arreglar lo que aquel día se estaba rompiendo.</p><p> </p><p>No podía dar una paso, de hecho no pudo escapar ante la explosión que sucedió a su espalda, porque cuando Mary dijo que sería ella, se dio cuenta que odiaba el Halo, que daba igual cuanto debía quererlo, lo odiaba por quitarle a Shannon. Y odiaba a Shannon por dejar que el Halo la ganará. El odio creció con la noticia de que una joven cualquiera consiguió el Halo, se convenció que era porque ella se lo merecía, porque era para lo que había sido criado y no porque Shannon no podía haber muerto en vano.</p><p> </p><p>Fue duro saber que no podría despedirse de Shannon, ese era su castigo, no tener su tumba cerca, no poder sentarse a su lado y disculparse por no querer hablar o incluso gritarle. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de despedirse, que Mary lo merecía, que quería Shannon mas que a su propia vida, cosa que tendría que tener en cuenta en el futuro, aunque sentía que Mary no iba a ser alguien fácil con quien tratar. Y luego vio a Beatrice, ella que siempre solía estar recta y coherente, parecía tan pequeña y fuera de lugar en mitad de aquella iglesia caída a pedazos, así que se la llevo con ella a la furgoneta, pero sin saber porque no pudo soltar su mano, aunque se prohibió dejar ver su debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>En todo aquel día,a la vista de todos solo dejo que su debilidad se fuera cuando estuvo junto a Beatrice y Mary, fue la primera vez que sus ojos vieron la tristeza en los rostros de sus hermanas, las demás estaban destrozadas sin ser cercanas a Shannon, pero ellas, parecían una sombra de lo que fueron años antes. ¿Qué había pasado aquellos últimos meses?</p><p> </p><p>Lilith desapareció pronto, demasiado pronto, aquella noche no ceno, perdió el apetito, aunque ya hubiera quien dijera que estaba ansiosa por volver a tener el Halo, Lilith solo quería una cama, su cama. Y acallar cada una de las voces que le recordaban que no era digna, ya no solo del Halo, sino de tener aliadas o amigas. Miro su habitación, aunque la luz iluminaba el cuarto, parecía que era demasiado grande para lo poco que había allí, solo una cama y un par de mesillas, además de la cómoda y una estanterías con algunos libros y marcos vacíos que hubo un tiempo que tenían fotos con Mary, Shannon y Beatrice, ya fueran juntas o separadas, pero las quito cuando se alejaron, porque no quería tener ningún recuerdo de aquel tiempo porque aquello la haría mas fácil olvidar. No las rompió. No pudo aunque lo hubiera querido hacer. “<em>No te mandamos aquí para que hagas amigas</em>” era la frase que mas solía decir su madre. Pero las hizo, de hecho encontró a una familia, una que se sentía mas familia que la suya propia.</p><p> </p><p>Con aquella frase en bucle se acercó a la cómoda, allí entre su ropa y sus hábitos, encontró las fotos sueltas, una de ella, la que buscaba en aquel preciso momento, la miraba desde el fondo del cajón como si la hubiera estado esperando desde hacía una vida. Eran ella y Shannon, con las frentes unidas y sonriendo. Recordaba aquel día, recordaba aquella conversación, pensó mientras se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama.</p><p> </p><p>“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era una día frío y nublado, aun España no era ni una historia, estaban en Estados Unidos y el Halo estaba recién puesto en la espalda de Shannon. Sus padres habían llamado cada tarde a Lilith, pidiendo explicaciones, queriendo saber como alguien como Shannon podía tenerlo antes de que ella. Y ante las palabras hirientes y los intentos de convencerla para casi odiar a Shannon. Lilith se alejo. Fue la primera vez, ojala hubiera sido la última que una de las dos hubiera hecho algo así aunque el futuro ya predijo que no. Lilith salió al patio, hacía un día horrible, casi le recordaba a aquella vez en Inglaterra, solo se sentó y vio la niebla, a lo lejos, un buen rato después de estar mirando hacía la salida, la vio, la morena volvía sudando con ropa de deporte, probablemente queriendo pasar desapercibida si se encontraba con alguien. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey -dijo Shannon casi jadeando cuando llego a la altura. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hola -fue simple y desganado, no quería una conversación en aquel momento con Shannon, pero aun así la morena tenía sus propios planes, se paro a su lado, ajustándose la ropa y recogiéndose el pelo, dejando ver la marca circular perfecta que hacía el Halo. Lilith quiso apartar la mirada y tragarse sus palabras, pero quería saber mas, lo necesitaba. -¿Cómo se siente? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shannon la miro, justo para que la mirada dura de Lilith se mantuviera contra la suya. -Extraño, es como si la sangre te hirviera y a la vez como si tuvieras un escudo protector -dijo como si no fuera nada, simplemente porque Shannon no lo quería. -No es una sensación que quiera para nadie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dicen que te hace sentir mas viva -dijo Lilith apartando la vista. -Además de digna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La oyó suspirar y minutos después se sentó a su lado. Se quedo junto a ella mirado justamente hacía donde ella miraba antes, sin pensarlo entrelazo su mano y se acercó a ella. -Lilith da igual lo que ellos digan, eres la persona mas digna del mundo. Estuviste conmigo a pesar de que era tu herencia. .-le dio un leve apretón en la mano – Eres mas digna que los que te dicen que no lo eres. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero ellos….-Lilith se mordió el labio intentado tragarse todas sus emociones -solo dicen una y otra vez que debería ser yo y debería odiarte, pero no puedo odiarte -la miro solo para bajar la mirada unos segundos después- Yo no quiero odiarte, no quiero alejarme de ti ni de Mary….No quiero estar sola. -Lilith apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Shannon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nunca estarás sola, te lo prometo. -Dijo Shannon que había apoyado la cabeza sobre la cabeza de la contraría, aunque Lilith se tensó, pero Shannon tenía la habilidad de notar aquello incluso antes de que pasara, así que alzo la cabeza después de unos minutos en silencio -Lil, hablo enserio, no te dejaré sola. -La otra mujer no respondió -Lili, mirame. -A regañadientes quito la cabeza de su hombro aunque no se atrevió a mirarla, aun así Shannon la atrajo y unió sus frentes con una sonrisa – Oye, pase lo que pase estamos juntas hasta el final, ¿vale? -Lilith dio un leve asentimiento pero ante que su poco convencimiento, Shannon volvió a hablar -Yo se que eres digna y cuando llegue el momento harás que cierren el pico. -Aquello hizo que Lilith se riera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“</p><p> </p><p>¿Porque rompiste tu promesa, Shannon? -No estaba destinada a nadie, ni siquiera a Shannon. Solo quería saber como habían acabado tan alejada la una de la otra. Que las enveneno a ambas para que ninguna se acercarán a la otra y hablar de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p> </p><p>Aquella foto era un recordatorio de que al final no era digna de nada, se dejo caer aun mirando la foto. Cuando la dejo a un lado las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mirando a la nada y en silencio una vez mas se dio cuenta que estaba sola y esta vez mas que nunca. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pensó que quizás si llevaba aquella foto siempre con ella, Shannon la perdonaría y se mantendría cerca. Siendo su ángel de la guarda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mary pov</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En lo que le quedaba de vida no olvidaría aquel día. La única frase que repetía una y otra vez su mente era “Shannon va a morir”, lo supo antes de que Lilith hablará del protocolo antes de que le dijera a Beatrice que habían estado en situaciones peores, lo supo en el momento en que la vio en el suelo, frente a ella, mientras su cuerpo brillaba con destellos azules y halo ni siquiera se ilumino para intentar curarla. Y aun así se mantuvo viva en sus brazos, incluso para hacerla entrar en razón, solo para morir en sus brazos. Nunca se perdonaría haber mirado el Halo en vez de ella, no vio el miedo que probablemente se instauro en sus ojos los últimos minutos. No vio irse el brillo del que tan enamorada estaba.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque pareció que se cayó una iglesia entera sobre ellas, la protegió, como si solo estuviera dormida, como si sus heridas fueran a ser curadas en cualquier momento y hiciera lo que ella tantas veces hizo por ella, se le escaparon lagrimas mientras escondía el cuerpo aun caliente en su abrazo, no queriéndola dejar ir. Aun así todo empeoró, sobrevivieron y ella se obligoa quitarles los resto de explosivos que había matado a Shannon. Otra enfermera vino, esta vez solo para supervisar lo que hacía. Una vez los fragmentos estuvieron sobre la bandeja, se retiro dejándolas a solas, de nuevo. Era un gasto innecesario y aun así cogió gasas del pequeño botiquín que había traído la mujer y había dejado atrás. Levanto con lentitud la armadura dejando su piel ahora amoratada por el impacto de los fragmentos. Limpio la herida que aun estaba hinchada y roja, mas después de extraer con la pinza aquello que la mato. Una vez desinfectó la herida, la curo y la cubrió con una gasa seca. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto hacer aquello, la llamaría loca, pero que mas podía hacer además de cuidarla. Pronto estarían en casa.</p><p> </p><p>Casi no la había mirado, se dio cuenta una vez que termino de poner bien su ropa. Casi con calma paso su mano por sus brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Era su Shannon, aunque estuviera quieta, cuando nunca lo solía estar, ni cuando estaba dormida. Era su Shannon y no iba a despertar. Dejo que sus dedos fueran contra la sien donde se le secaba la sangre, poniendo algunos mechones de pelo hacía atrás. Pensó en limpiarla, pero probablemente alguien la lavaría y prepararía para el entierro en el convento. Sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, se convencía de ello, aunque el dolor era horrible en su pecho, había calmado sus lagrimas a pesar que sentía que no podría pararlas, aun así estaba manteniendo la compostura, al menos hasta que llegó Vincent mientras ella observaba los fragmentos, en cuanto oyó a Beatrice le hirvió la sangre, hablaba como si fuera cualquier otra misión, como si no hubiera muerto nadie. Solo un día mas en su mierda de vida. Así que se lo recrimino y luego se arrepintió, había visto la mirada de Beatrice seguir cada movimiento que había hecho desde que Shannon fue herida, no solo preocupada por la ex portadora, si no por ella. La observaba como si esperara que el dolor la hiciera no querer dejar ir a Shannon, por supuesto el otro párroco junto a Lilith les contó una historia de resurrección, apretó los puños al oír aquello, el Halo trajo a la vida a alguien pero no pudo salvar a Shannon.</p><p> </p><p>A Mary no le importa el Halo, quería llevar a Shannon a casa. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Vincent la paró.</p><p> </p><p>La familia de Shannon vendrá mañana a por ella -dijo Vincent con tranquilidad, tanto Lilith como Beatrice y Mary se tensaron. Era extraño que aquella frase saliera de Vincent o de cualquiera que conociera a Shannon, esa nunca sería su voluntad.</p><p> </p><p>Te equivocas -dijo Mary mas clara de lo que creía tener la voz mientras se acercaba a Shannon, para llevársela de allí.</p><p> </p><p>Las perdidas son duras, Mary, pero ella quería estar con su familia. Además de que su familia quiere tenerla en casa, velarla y enterrarla -Vincent la había parado antes de que llegará a Shannon.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith saco de allí a Beatrice, ambas parecían muy lejos del lugar. Nadie llevaría bien que Shannon hubiera muerto enfrente suyo, fuera la que fuera su relación -Nosotras somos su familia. Lo sabes, te lo ha tenido que decir alguna vez.</p><p> </p><p>Y aun así los quería...-Vincent la intento hacer entrar en razón con voz calmada.</p><p> </p><p>No, no lo hacía. -Mary se deshizo del agarre notando las lagrimas a punto de volver a salir. -Superior no dejarán que se la lleven….</p><p> </p><p>Mary...ya ha sido autorizado, vendrá mañana, debe quedarse aquí -dijo el párroco mirando a la joven que no podía apartar la mirada de su antigua compañera.</p><p> </p><p>Quiero estar a solas con ella un momento -Dijo mientras andaba hacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Shannon, posicionamiento a su lado y cogiendo su mano cada vez mas fría.</p><p> </p><p>Mary…se que estabais unidas, pero el Halo...-el párroco paro de hablar cuando Mary lo fulmino con la mirada, asintió y dejo a ambas mujeres solas.</p><p> </p><p>Mary en un principio solo pudo acariciar la mano de Shannon, buscaba las palabras, aunque todo lo que quería era encontrar al que le había hecho esto a Shannon y acabar con quien quiera estuviera detrás. Los sentimientos eran claros. Pedían venganza. Muerte. Y aun así sabía que no la traería de vuelta. el último par de horas, además de ser un recuerdo borroso lleno de momentos a cámara lenta, también estaban lleno de preguntas, de intentos de cambiar un futuro que ya no podría ser cambiado. “<em>No te fíes de nadie”</em>.Le dijo. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? Apretó su mano mientras los recuerdos de Shannon sonriendo la acosaron, al final abrió los ojos solo para mirarla. De la nada las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca- No quieres esto y aun así no puedo pararlo. -Susurro con dolor – Te encontrare e iré a verte, quizás no cuando se despidan de ti, pero te prometo que te encontraré. -Mary soltó su mano y entonces cogió una tela para limpiar su frente, había quitado la que puso Vincent antes de comenzar la conversación, con movimientos lentos limpio la sangre que aun estaba en su frente -Te prometo que recuperaré ese cacharro, esto no será en vano -tras aquello dejo un beso en su frente, el otro párroco, entro en ese momento y Mary salió de allí porque estaba segura de que si volvía a mirar el cuerpo de Shannon no podría abandonarla nunca.</p><p> </p><p>No recordaba el viaje hasta el convento, solo supo que un momento estaba sentada rodeada de velas, Vincent quería que recuperara el Halo y para ello había dejado claro que solo confiaba en ella, no en Beatrice aunque fuera brillante o en Lilith dada su ambición. Aun así cuando abrazo aquellas dos mujeres, mientras Camila tocaba la melodía, después de recordar aquella vez que Shannon se puso tan técnica y cerrada, no pensó en que no estuvieran capacitadas para abordar el tema del Halo. O de recuperar a la chica y se tomarán decisiones. Ella era buena tomando decisiones. La mayoría de las noches. Aquella no fue de las mejores noches en las que las tomo, lo admitiría mucho tiempo después. Aquella decisiones la llevaron a la habitación de Shannon, aquella habitación que solía tener siempre una calidez extraordinaria, estaba fría, incluso parecía que el olor de Shannon estuviera desapareciendo.</p><p> </p><p>Solo se sentó en la cama que tantas veces había dormido, luego estudio el lugar, había dibujos en las paredes, ella seguía allí, como un faro entre los bocetos del convento y los demonios que decoraban la pared. Sobre el escritorio seguía reinando su foto juntas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La hermana Shannon será recordada con silencio y luz, ese hubiera sido su deseo, además de recuperar el Halo -Había dicho la Madre Superiora durante una cena.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ni altares ni fotos, solo velas llenando cada rincón del convento. La luz sobre la oscuridad que acababa de caer sobre el convento. Dudaba que a muchas le importará el Halo. Ni siquiera a Lilith que parecía mas ida de lo habitual, aunque seguía distante. Y Superior bueno Mary pensaba seriamente que había ensayado cada palabra para que no se le rompiera la voz. Cuando al fin pudo apartar la mirada de la foto, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, lo vio. Allí, cerrado, burlándose. Aquel cajón que guardaba secretos sin duda. Que hacía a Shannon no dormir. Sin pensarlo de mas, sin buscar la llave tiró de la pequeña asa. Una. Dos. Tres. Y así hasta llegar a un centenar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que pronto caerían. De hecho lo hicieron cuando el cajón hizo un <em>clic </em>y se abrió de golpe, para sorpresa de Mary. Allí se encontraban tres cuadernos negros. Malas decisiones como ya se diría no mucho mas tarde. Los cogió mientras sus lagrimas al fin se liberaban de sus ojos y tiro los cuadernos al suelo. Quiso patearlos. Quiso traer una vela. O un ciento. Reducirlo a cenizas. Por un momento quiso quemar toda aquella habitación. Pero su respiración iba muy rápido, mirando los cuadernos entre lagrimas que seguían filtrándose. Sin decir nada, se agacho y cogió los cuadernos, limpio la portada donde estaba garabateado el nombre de la mujer fallecida.</p><p> </p><p>Una parte de su mente le dijo que nunca estaría preparada para ver la letra de Shannon, que debía tirarlos, que debía hacerse mas fácil tenerla que olvidar. La parte que no pensaba poder dejar atrás en la vida a Shannon, abrazo los tres cuadernos contra el pecho y dejo que los sollozó llenarán el silencio de la noche. No debía quedarse allí. Y aun así acabo bajo las mantas de Shannon, acurrucada, esperando que volviera para abrazarla porque se había desvelado, incluso se despertó buscándola en un par de ocasiones, solo para que el llanto consiguiera que su cuerpo se cansará, incluso su mente. Y volviera a dormir. Sin despegarse de los cuadernos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vincent pov</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Salir del convento sin duda fue difícil. Todo había salido bien, se dijo después de confesarse en aquella barra, mientras el whiskys se pegaba contra su garganta. Aquello no le quitaría los pecados que había cometido aquel día. Aunque la vuelta de su señor, era inminente. Esa chica, la nueva portadora, era justamente lo que necesitaba. Pero para ello tuvo que perfeccionar el plan aquella noche.</p><p> </p><p>El ataque de la Tarask estaba preparado, el regreso de Adriel era de gran interés para muchos, muchos de los que le dieron la bienvenida aquel día al entrar en la iglesia donde murió Shannon. Primero la envenenó. Quizás fue injusto. Shannon confiaba en él, pero dejo de ser manipulable, dejo de ser un buen peón. Merecía morir, aunque no fue capaz, pero ahora si que sería un buen peón. Solo necesitaba un cadáver de la misma complexión de Shannon, una horas y que la Tarask la marcara. Nadie echaría en falta la marca del Halo, total eran leyendas. Y Shannon, bueno si conseguía despertar, sería una adquisición para Adriel y toda la logia. Y si no, aquella clínica se encargaría.</p><p> </p><p>Le pidió otro vaso de whisky al chico tras la barra, llevaba tres. Dentro de unas horas todo comenzaría. La vuelta de Adriel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>? pov</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era como estar en una nube. Parecía flotar, de hecho estaba mareada y todo era oscuridad. Había destellos, como si estuviera a punto de despertarse pero no llegó. Oía voces lejanas, como si estuviera metida en un lugar </em>
  <em>con eco</em>
  <em>, donde casi no podía entenderles bien. </em>
  <em>Pero los olores, las caricias, el rastro de un beso en la frente. Eran sensaciones que sintió muy lejos pero estaban allí, se agarraba a ellas. Pero durante mucho tiempo hubo silencio. Luego azufre y pensó que al final su castigo llegaba. Pero solo hubo agitación momentánea y luego de nuevo paz. Luego volvió a flotar. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En el que recuperamos el Halo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary busca venganza por la muerte de Mary. Vincent sigue teniendo un plan. Lilith necesita que el Halo vuelva a donde debió estar desde el principio.  Warrior Nun 1x02 spoilers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Vale vamos con el capítulo 2. Espero que lo disfrutéis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>POV Mary</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No quería oír hablar del Halo. Había perdido demasiado gracias a aquel supuesto objeto celestial. ¿Qué objeto que tenga que ver con Dios se lleva a tantas mujeres por delante? Además estaba el hecho de que había pasado una noche horrible, por hacerse pregunta de aquella índole, y cuando despertó lo único que una vez mas tuvo claro es que Shannon no iba aparecer por la puerta, de hecho dada la hora probablemente estaría a su lado. Cuando consiguió salir de la cama, vio los cuadernos cerca de ella, dejo el cuarto como si nadie hubiera estado allí esa noche, pero se permitió llevarse aquello, lo cual guardo entre sus cosas en su habitación. Sabían que se les pediría hacer vida normal, incluso habría ordenes para que buscaran a Ava. Sin palabra alguna salió del convento, cogió la moto y fue hasta donde comenzó la lucha anoche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No había rastros, mas que algunos agujeros de balas y rastro de lucha si mirabas atentamente las paredes, había sido una emboscada, Mary miró a su alrededor cada vez mas segura de aquello, aun así su mirada fue a una calle de donde provenían ruidos impropios de las horas, a modo tranquilo anduvo hacía allí. Dudaba que los que las atacaron seguirían allí, pero aquel paseo que ahora estaba dando la llevo hasta el puerto. Llego hasta una zona tranquila, casi desierta. Los pescadores ya habían dejado el lote del día y probablemente o volvieron al mar o casa, pero allí donde se paro, además de no haber barcos cerca, había caos. Varias cajas fueron movidas de forma que intentaba ocultar algo, cuando dio la vuelta, allí como si lo hubieran dejado puesto, la encontró. Una bala, a simplemente vista normal, pero fue como las dispararon, estaba segura, aun así la única diferencia era que aquella no parecía brillar, aunque tampoco estaba cerca el Halo para hacerla encenderse en azul. Aun con la bala en las manos, miro al mar calmado, moviendo los barcos casi haciéndolos bailar, de la nada vinieron sucesos del día anterior, con la imagen de Shannon sufriendo coronando aquella visión horrible, que la hizo cerrar los ojos. La lagrimas no llegaron. Si el dolor y incluso la rabia con ganas de venganza, pero las lagrimas no. A lo largo se daría cuenta de lo malo que llegaría ser aquello, pero ahora solo la guardo y volvió al convento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entro solo con idea de hablar con Vincent, no le importaban las demás, ni su perpetua necesidad de recuperar lo único que le quito a Shannon. Aun así tuvo que lidiar con ellas, sobre todo con Lilith y su malicia por recuperar lo que le pertenecía por nacimiento. Para ella todo lo importante era recuperar el Halo, restaurar la supuesta paz que traía aquello a la orden y si debía matar a alguien para ello lo haría. ¿Desde cuando se tenía tantas ganas? ¿ Cuándo su amistad se había roto? ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser Shannon, Lilith y Mary y se convirtieron en tres personas que no podía compartir un minuto juntas? Aquellas preguntas surgieron en su mente mientras daba un paso hacía Lilith a modo de desafío, solo para ser interrumpido por Vincent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith quedo como secundaría cuando el móvil de Vincent sonó, media hora mas tarde todas estaban alrededor de Shannon, la cual tenía la espalda destrozada, había tanta sangre y tantas marcas que parecían dolorosamente instauradas contra su suave piel, que tuvo que respirar para no jurar que los mataría a todos, aun así Vincent la dejo irse, “haz lo que tengas que hacer por Shannon” fue lo que dijo, la dejaba saltarse cualquier mandamiento. Y así lo hizo, su contacto habitual le dio un nombre y un lugar, en el cual entro sin ningún buen modo y arrastró al hombre hasta un callejón por el que no pasaría nadie al menos los próximos minutos. Le pegó. Aunque lo hizo aun mas fuerte por tener que llamar amiga a Shannon. Saco poco. Incluso podría asegurar que no saco nada, pero el hecho de poder mover el cuchillo contra su victima la hizo sentir poderosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Había sido una misión difícil, no por los que murieron, sino por los que tuvieron que matar, quizás porque era demasiado tarde o quizás porque si no los mataban acabarían con ellas. Mary siempre tuvo muy claro que saltarse el mandamiento sobre el asesinato, era como última opción, pero hoy había sido una situación casi necesaria. Había mas de veinte cadáveres entre las hermanas. Y Shannon desapareció cuando los demonios espectros se esfumaron. Tras curarse un corte en el brazo fue a buscarla. Cada hermana a la que le pregunto negó. Aquellas negativas la llevaron hasta la iglesia. Una pequeña y casi apartada. Al abrir la puerta, notó la paz. En el banco mas cercano al altar estaba Shannon, derrotada, la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba hacía abajo y su cara entre sus manos. Mary llegó a esta ella, cuando al fin se hubo sentado, Shannon ni se movió. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Cuántos? -dijo su voz ronca llenando la iglesia. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No te tortures así -Fue su respuesta, mientras dejaba una mano a modo reconfortante en la espalda de Shannon y comenzaba a moverla. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No quiero seguir haciendo esto, no puedo matar a mas gente….-su voz casi se rompió y Mary casi se rompió cuando la mirada de Shannon busco la suya, roja, brillante y eternamente triste en los últimos días. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cariño, si no lo hiciéramos nosotras vendrían otras que lo tendrían que hacer. Salvamos su alma -dijo intentando convencerla e incluso convencerse a si misma. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nadie debería matar por nadie -dijo con tono serio, había una indirecta demasiado directa implícita, se decía que Mary hacía cualquier cosa que le pedía Vincent, algunos decían que eso incluía matar. El párroco aun no le había pedido eso pero, ¿estaría dispuesta? La pregunta no estuvo mucho tiempo en su cabeza, ya que el cuerpo de Shannon se movió y su cara se hundió en el cuello de Mary, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Iremos a casa pronto -susurro Mary mientras mantenía silencio esperando que Shannon se recompusiera. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tras ser arrastrada por aquel recuerdo, llego a tres conclusiones, la primera, que aunque acabará de describir lo que vio hacía tanto, no podría hacerlo, y menos por Shannon, solo quería respuesta, solo quería mirar al que mato a Shannon a los ojos y preguntar el porqué. La segunda era que no podría matar por nadie, en una situación límite quizás, como las situaciones que presento el Halo mas de mil veces pero solo por venganza, no. No podría. Sabía que aquello no la traería de vuelta, no traería a nadie de vuelta. Y por último recordó la frase de “Iremos a casa”, aquel lugar que eligieron juntas, aquel lugar al que no había vuelto porque todo se volvió largo y tedioso y siempre lo aplazaban. Estaba listo. Iban a volver juntas y ahora ya no tenía donde volver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POV Vincent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El plan era casi fácil. Mantener a Mary de su lado, hacer que Camila y Beatrice siguieran confiando y por último mantener alejada a Lilith del Halo. Aun así la joven quería a toda costa su legado, aunque por ello tuviera que matar a la nueva portadora, y así debía seguir pareciendo. La noticia de Shannon fue una sin duda un tema tenso, aunque admitió que todas parecían calmadas a pesar de las heridas en la espalda de la anterior portadora. La historia de la Tarask perturbo a todas. Aun así sabía que Mary no aguantaría mucho cerca después de aquello, de ahí que le permitiera ocuparse de encontrar a los que asesinaron a Shannon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se resguardo en su despacho con Beatrice buscando informaciones, solo para ser interrumpidos por Durretti, la necesidad de tener al frente de la orden a la Hermana Lilith fue mas que clara, por legado o porque la familia de Lilith tenía un fuerte vinculo con el principio de la orden o al menos eso decía el árbol familiar de la joven. Aun así si algo tenía claro es que Lilith debía mantenerse alejada o su plan para traer a su maestro no funcionaría, con aquel pensamiento rezó una plegaria a su señor y encendió una vela entre las que pertenecían al duelo de Shannon. Como si fuera una señal, Beatrice y Camila interrumpieron su momento con noticias sobre Ava. Pronto su señor, volvería y con suerte Ava serían la que lo traería de vuelta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Dios tiene un plan para cada uno” </em>se atrevió a decirle el párroco después de que la supuesta portadora cayera sobre ella después de que Beatrice le inyectará dios sabe que. No era solo lo que le hizo aquella frase, se dijo mientras subían a la furgoneta para desaparecer. A su alrededor todos hablaban de la aparición de la Tarask. Lilith por su parte era de regodearse en sus malas decisiones. Había sido un día tedioso y lleno de comentarios mordaces. Sobre todo entre ella y Mary. Estaba enfadada por muchas razones con la mujer que portaba las escopetas, pero de alguna manera, lo que mas le molestaba era que no pensará en la orden. No quiso decirle que no pertenecía allí, porque ella siempre querría a Mary como una hermana, pero aquella actitud.... Comprendía su dolor, intentaba empatizar con ella, a pesar de solo dejar salir veneno por la boca cada vez que pensaba que Mary solo quería vengar a Shannon. La anterior portadora la habría abofeteado solo por insinuarlo. Ella también quería hacerlo. Desde su punto de vista Shannon era muchas cosas, tozuda, distante y al final casi oscura pero era coherente, siempre antepuso el Halo, no porque quisiera, sino porque era su deber, era el de toda la orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A veces parecía que en aquel convento ella era la única que se acordaba de aquel hecho. Ellas estaban donde estaban por y para el Halo, su vida era secundaría. Había un propósito por el que morir no parecía tan malo. Sabían que la querían a ella como la siguiente en portal el Halo, era lo que Shannon deseaba. Era lo que prometió. Aunque quizás fue otra promesa rota, eso se le daba bien. La realidad era que Duretti estuvo allí aquel día y aunque no hablaron sabía que la apoyaba, entre otras cosas porque su padre si se lo dijo. Pero ahora habían encontrado a la chica y la llevaban al convento. Vincent hablaba de entrenarla, de enseñarle su legado, pero aquella niña no tenía legado. El Halo la trajo a la vida y si ella hubiera ido sola, ahora el Halo estaría donde debía estar y la chica de nuevo en la morgue. Aquello no la hizo ni temblar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Quién se quedará con Ava? -Dijo Vincent cuando entraron en el patio del convento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yo -Beatrice y Lilith respondieron a la vez, Lilith casi fulmino a Beatrice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camila fue la primera en retirarse y al igual que Vincent. Mary se quedo allí, como esperando a ser echada. Lilith se dejo caer contra la silla de unos de los lados de la cama, en la enfermería. Frente a una Ava sedada. Mary antes de irse le hizo señas a Beatrice para que saliera fuera. Rodó los ojos. Cinco minutos después Beatrice volvió y Lilith habló -Me abruma su sutilidad.</p>
<p>No quiero ser parte de vuestras rencillas, Lilith -Dijo Beatrice intentado que la conversación acabará allí, mientras se sentaba enfrente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tranquila Beatrice, no le arrancaré el Halo de la espalda...- dijo con arrogancia, con la misma que pensó un “por ahora” en su mente. Sabía que estaba a la defensiva, sabía que aquella actitud además de hacer difícil el trabajo, hacía que la vieran como el enemigo y aun así no había otra manera en la que pudiera expresar como se sentía, quizás desde hacía meses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque simplemente no podemos ver si es una opción para el Halo, quizás sea un plan de Dios -fueron las palabras de Beatrice que miraba el informe que había conseguido el párroco de la joven en la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dios ya tenía un plan -La frialdad lleno la sala, haciendo que Beatrice la mirará -Me sorprendes, bueno todas lo hacéis, hace unas horas no podíais mirar el cadáver de Shannon y ahora estáis de acuerdo en ir contra su voluntad, quizás sea la única que la apreciaba de por aquí, al menos sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Retíralo, Lilith -la mirada llena de dureza de Beatrice hizo que Lilith levantará la cabeza casi con suficiencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué? -Sabía que aquella actitud le traería problemas con Beatrice, con toda la orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque matarla no es una opción, no es lo que hacemos. -Beatrice había entrecerrado los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacemos lo que sea necesario por mantener el Halo a salvo, ese es nuestro voto con esta orden, te lo debo recordar -el duelo de miradas era casi doloroso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi voto con esta orden, aquí y ahora es proteger a la portadora y la portadora ahora es Ava, te guste o no -Fue una manera de finalizar la conversación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aunque la sala estaba mucho mas tensa, Lilith sonrió ante aquella respuesta, porque sabía que Beatrice, incluso la mayoría de las hermanas no serían tan defensoras si ella fuera la portadora, aunque muchas estuvieran de su parte cuando Shannon no era Shannon. Fue solo por llevar la contraría por eso nunca se alzo contra ella, además de por la simpleza de que era Shannon. Mientras Beatrice seguía revisando el informe, observo a la chica en la cama. Dios tiene un plan para cada uno. El suyo era ser la siguiente portadora. Hacer que Shannon estuviera orgullosa. Y terminar lo que ella no pudo. Y lo conseguiría tuviera que hacer lo que fuera.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Vale! Lo admito Lilith esta siendo algo oscura en este capítulo, pero creo que esta enfadada, no solo por no serla portadora, sino porque si familia, su orden, no confían en ella, pero sin duda Lilith esta a punto de cambiar mucho :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. En el de la nueva portadora del Halo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cada una de las hermanas ve a la nueva portadora con diferentes ojos. Algunos como alguien que podrá contribuir a la orden, otros como un error y por último, algunos necesitan que el plan que siempre han tenido al fin se cumpla y Ava sea la que sirva de ayuda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo refleja los pensamientos de las Beatrice, Lilith, Supeiror y Vincent respecto a su primer encuentro con Ava aka 1x03 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice POV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No hacía falta oír lo que decían para saber que estaban hablando sobre la mujer que estaba en la cama aun inconsciente. Habían tenido la decencia de no hablar delante de ella y Lilith mientras observaban a la supuesta nueva portadora. Tampoco le hacía falta escuchar lo que decían para saberlo, Shannon, hacía mucho le contó que ella misma fue llamada y tratada como alguien que no merecía el Halo. Aun así la situación con esta chica, Ava, era diferente, alguien externo a la orden al que el Halo trajo de las garras de la muerte, era un hecho inexplicable. Lilith y ella tenían posturas totalmente diferentes, Beatrice siempre había sido fiel a Dios, por lo que si la gracia de Dios eligió a esta chica tendría sus razones. Para Lilith aquel hecho solo significaba un inconveniente. Ava era un error y debía solucionarse. Al menos aquellos fueron en resumen lo que ambas expusieron hasta que la chica levito y luego vino la explosión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo siguiente que recordaba Beatrice, es que fue sacada por varias hermanas junto a Lilith y ambas se quedaron fuera de la habitación. Lilith se deshizo del agarre que las hermanas tenían en ellas y salió del grupo. El Halo acaba de hacer otra cosa inexplicable, para Beatrice, la orden era relativamente nueva, aunque ya llevará varios años en ella, por lo que la única portadora con la que podía medir el poder de Ava era Shannon. Shannon era poderosa, pero su perdida de control nunca puso a sus hermanas en riesgo. Aun así no pudo hacer nada mas, ni mucho menos compartir aquello, ya que Vincent logró convencer a Ava de que fuera con el, poco después todas las hermanas se dispersaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No la volvió a ver hasta la hora de la comida, desubicada y buscando sitio donde sentarse, cuando se sentó al lado de dos hermanas, estás se levantaron, aunque nada mas entrar en la sala fue recibida con una mirada helada por parte de Lilith. Antes de que por fin se sentará a su lado la voz de Shannon resonó en su cabeza, una leve conversación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Todo bien, Hermana Beatrice -dijo Shannon mientras recogía sus armas, con las que había entrenado con anterioridad. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Es algún tipo de prueba?¿ Lo del comedor? -dijo mirando a la portadora fijamente. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No creo que sea una prueba, es buscar tu sitio. Son frías al principio, pero sinceramente es porque creo que se preparan para la irremediable perdida de alguna de ellas.- la miro dejando la espada en un atril en mitad de la sala de armas. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pero tú...no eres así -Aunque era una afirmación, casi salió en tono de pregunta. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yo no me levantaré si te sientas a mi lado, Beatrice, pero alguna lo hará. En algún momento pasa y te respetan. Aunque lo mio es por el Halo en su mayor parte -sonrió al mirar mas allá de su hombro, la sonrisa que solo podía estar dedicada a Mary -Sea como sea, Beatrice, eres una de las nuestras. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Aquel día no se sentó con Shannon, lo hizo días mas tarde, aunque no comió sola.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La diferencia entre Shannon y Ava era abismal, Shannnon se gano el respeto por convertirse en la portadora además de por ser parte del convento. Ava además de no ser parte de la orden y no ser cristiana, no parecía tomarse nada en serio. Aun así, no se levanto, sabía que Lilith la observaba. El sermón que termino echándole a Ava fue claramente para que comenzarán a pensar con la cabeza y dejará sus gracietas fuera de aquellas paredes, pero aun así aquella chica parecía claramente escudarse tras un fanfarroneo continuo. Fue cruel usar en ese momento la carta de que el Halo no solo estaba allí para ella, Shannon no estaría orgullosa por esa jugada, aunque tampoco en contra. Hablar de la antigua portadora en pasado le resulto mas difícil de lo que pensó en primer lugar que resultaría. Además de ser un recuerdo persistente de su cambio, el Halo acabo con la luz de Shannon. La conversación decayó bastante una vez le dejo claro que nadie le pedía ser Shannon, solo se le pedía que pensará mas allá de sus propios interés. Luego la comida volvió a su silencio habitual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto, esperaba ver a Ava durante el día, pero no esperaba verla llorando en el suelo y minutos después entre sus brazos antes las palabras de la Madre Superior. Tampoco esperaba aquella rudeza por parte de la mujer mayor, no esperaba que Ava tuviera un recibimiento cariñoso en el convento, de hecho probablemente seguía allí solamente porque portaba el Halo, sino Superior ya la hubiera echado de allí. Vincent parecía mucho mas enfadado que ella misma, con un movimiento saco a Ava, mientras el párroco se fue en busca de Sueprior. Ava se acurruco contra uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las habitaciones, no supo muy bien como le fue tan fácil no solo alegrar aquella cara sino que incluso le contó que ella fue la que empezó a llamar a Supeiror, Cruela de Jesús. Y aunque rió, recordó que Shannon no estuvo de acuerdo con aquel mote, aunque ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a Shannon para saber que tampoco le gustaría la actitud de la otra mujer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando se retiro aquella noche a su habitación, siendo antes informada por Camila, sobre el hecho de que a Ava le sorprendió la juventud de Shannon al ver la foto, se dijo a si misma que solo era amable con la chica nueva porque necesitaría una aliada, aun no sabía que postura tenía Mary hacía la chica nueva, y no solo por lo bonita que era su sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era inaceptable que una chica que acaba de perder el control estuviera siendo informada por el padre Vincent sobre la historia de Areala. Debía ser una broma. ¿En esto quedaría el esfuerzo de la orden? ¿Por esto había muerto Shannon y tantas otras? Lilith era mas que consciente que cuando la Madre Superiora la aparto y le dijo que necesitaba saber como de fuerte era el Halo en la chica nueva, no se lo pensó. Entro en la armaría, mientras cogía los palos de entrenamiento, el brillo de la espada atrajo su mirada hasta el atril. Allí donde la solía dejar Shannon, fría y solitaria, ahora encendida de un azul terrorífico, dejando claro que el Halo estaba cerca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nunca es tarde Lil. </em>La voz de Shannon lleno aquel lugar y el agarre sobre los palos de entrenamiento se hizo mas fuerte. Salió de allí con un plan, dispuesta a probar que la chica que estaba ahora frente a Superior no merecía aquel regalo. Y la lucha comenzó como debería, Ava contra el suelo perdiendo, hasta que el Halo la ayudo a defenderse. Primero levitaba. Ahora los objetos la traspasaban o ni siquiera los sentía contra su cuerpo. Aquellas cosas nunca le sucedieron a Shannon, el dolor y las heridas siempre se hacían presente en la anterior portadora aunque terminarán desapareciendo, pero aquella chica parecía inmortal. Los golpes cesaron cuando Superior lo ordeno, pero el mal humor creció y siguió durante la comida, sobretodo cuando Beatrice habló con ella. Debía de estar sola. Debía devolver lo que había robado. Debía devolver el Halo. Mas tarde ese día comprobaría que la nueva portadora además de una entrometida, era una llorona y una mentirosa, a la que los de siempre defenderían. Era decepcionante que creyeran las lágrimas de una chica que al final de la noche se escapo. Pero nadie escapa de Lilith y mucho menos si su legado depende de ello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superior POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabía que desde que todas las jóvenes de las que se encargaban sentía que ella misma se había alejado aun mas ante la muerte de la hermana Shannon pero a la vez ella sentía que no podía hablar o explicar lo que significaba para ella la perdida de Shannon. Sabía que para ninguna de aquellas jóvenes la perdida de la anterior portadora fue fácil, también sabía que había hermanas mucho mas cercanas que ella misma a la joven, aun así, Katherine sentía que Shannon se lo había dicho, sentía que la había fallado y no había conseguido que se abriera. Shannon había muerto sola y probablemente pensado que no podía confiar en nadie en aquel convento. Fue duro recibir la llamada del padre Vincent, fue aun mas duro pensar que Shannon sería arrebatada de su familia para volver con gente que jamás la quiso o la respeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue mucho mas difícil hasta el punto de ponerla entre la espada y la pared cuando las noticias de que una joven externa a la orden ahora portaba el Halo. Había demasiado culpa en su interior como para no poner a la chica a prueba. Una parte de ella no quería hacer que Lilith hiciera aquello por ella, pero sin duda la joven había perdido su legado, por lo que era la mejor opción para poner al Halo a prueba. Por supuesto iba con un pequeño ápice de esperanza, Shannon la sorprendió, quizás esta joven también. El problema con Ava no era el hecho de que no tuviera idea de lucha o conocimientos eclesiásticos, era su actitud. Sabía que no debía comparar a una portadora con otra, pero no solo había conocido a Shannon, sino también a Claire. Y Ava no era como ninguna de ellas. Ava era llamativa, temeraria y parecía que su cerebro no filtrara la mayoría de lo que decía. Por supuesto, Lilith se cebo con cada golpe a pesar de que el Halo protegía a la joven. Resulto frustrante para Lilith y sorprendente para ella. El halo es diferente para cada una, le dijo una vez a Shannon. Y aunque ahora lo repitiera a alguien muy diferente, sin duda parecía que el Halo era mucho mas poderoso en Ava que en cualquier otra portadora, para desgracia de la orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquello acabo pronto, de normal hubiera llevado a Ava hasta sus despacho y hubieran charlado, pero teniendo en cuenta el interés en Vincent por la chica, decidió hablar con el, mientras las jóvenes comían y ellos observaban los intercambios. Antes de que la conversación comenzara observo como muchas se alejaban de Ava, dejando claro que no pertenecía allí. Quizás por orden de Lilith, quizás por respeto a Shannon. Sin duda no recordaba un solo momento donde ella y Vincent hubieran estado de acuerdo en algo, pero el hombre estaba llevando su paciencia hasta niveles que no tenía. Hablaba con sabiduría cuando pensaba que el Halo la rechazaría. Pasaba y aunque el hombre parecía olvidarlo, y confiar en la joven mas que en cualquiera de las otras hermanas, ella, como Madre Supeirora dejo claro que aquellas chicas era sus chicas y que su preparación era su deber, solo para que el hombre le respondiera con cierta regodeo que la vida de aquellas chicas había sido confiada a el. Cuando aquello salió de la boca del hombre, se mordió la lengua para no preguntar sobre el estado de Shannon. Al final solo le pidió sensibilidad, una a la que había renunciado hace mucho. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era poco ortodoxo y aun así sabía que sino hacía aquello Ava nunca estaría preparada. ¿Por qué? Su primera orden fue que Shannon luchará contra Lilith por una razón muy simple, si Shannon ganaba, el convento la daría de lado y aquello la llevaría a rendirse o ganarse el convento. Si Shannon perdía sería mas fácil ganarse el convento. En su día Shannon ganó en todos los sentidos. Shannon se gano al convento a pesar de ser la protegida de Claire, incluso en su día renuncio a aquella protección. Pero Ava. Ava no podría llevar al límite su miedo, no podría con la realidad y por lo tanto la harían ver que el Halo la rechazaría. No paso, aunque las palabras de Superior fueron duras y la actitud peor. Lilith parecía no estar impresionada, pero Beatrice, cuando irrumpió junto a Vincent, parecía horrorizada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La reunión con Vincent fue corta, directa a la única razón que parecía moverla durante años, ella y su relación con el Halo. Hacía años que el Halo le dejo de interesar como legado, la rechazo, sobrevivió y ahora era la guía de aquellas que llamaban a la puerta de la orden. Sin duda no trato de explicarle a Vincent que con su “no lo merece”, alto y claro, no se refería a ella misma, sino a Shannon, la cual había perdido la vida tan solo unos días antes y ahora parecía que nunca hubiera existido cuando el párroco fue una de las personas en las que mas confió. Cuando se alejo pareció notar el fantasma de Shannon, como una imagen que estuvo allí semanas antes mirando el paisaje, con el ceño fruncido. No se arrepintió de sus palabras, al menos no hasta que llego a su despacho y la lagrimas se desbordaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vincent POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo primero que hizo tras que Ava despertará fue asignar a Camila para que cuidará de ella. La joven sin duda no opuso resistencia, confiaba en él. Beatrice en aquello sería una gran aliada, al igual que sabía que Lilith sería un problema desde el primer momento. Por supuesto el problema de Lilith se acentúo con la llegada innecesaria del Cardenal Duretti, sobretodo cuando el hombre dejo claro que Ava no era digna y que el Halo debía volver a su dueña legitima y esa sin duda era Lilith. Era lo que quería la iglesia. Era lo que quiso la propia Shannon. Fue increíblemente fácil que Ava confiará en el, si de verás la joven cometió el pecado de suicidarse, solo buscaría afecto y compresión. Debía de ser cercano, dejarla hacer entender que lo que necesita era un amigo, un confidente. Casi tan fácil como manipulo a Shannon en el pasado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto esperaba que Superior tomará partido, aunque sin duda no tan rápido y de manera tan altiva. Sin duda pensaba en el convento, en las chicas y en el Halo, pero también, sin duda alguna Vincent tenía otros planes, a los que Beatrce contribuyó con facilidad. Al ver la actitud de la Madre Superiora, sabía que Beatrice estaría de su parte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto no esperaba ser interrumpido por Mary y por otros quehaceres haciendo que la chica, a la que pensaba que había conseguido convencer de quedarse, se fuera sin mirar atrás dejando claro que el hecho de que al haber sido traída de vuelta solo la hacía tener claro que quería vivir, pero Ava era necesaria para traer a Adriel de vuelta y con ello el verdadero cambio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. En el que todo parece estar mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katherine acede a que Duretti se quede en el convento. Beatrice sabe que las cosas van mal. Mary encuentra algunas respuestas. Lilith quiere su legado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que este fic es un poco ¿lento? Tengo otros muchos adjetivos pero os aseguro que se vienen cosas grandes en capítulos siguientes. Espero que si alguien lo sigue leyendo lo este disfrutando.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vida son decisiones, no significan que sean buenas. Meter a la serpiente en tu rebaño para que mate o al menos silencie al lobo, no es la mejor de las opciones y a veces no hay mas que esa opción. No fue una sorpresa que Duretti estuviera de su parte ante la idea de que la joven atea no llevará el Halo. Por supuesto ambos preferían a Lilith por el bien de la iglesia. Aunque mas adelante ella misma dudaría de que aquel hombre que ahora metía en su casa quisiera lo mejor para aquel lugar. Por supuesto la idea de que Duretti se quedará no le agradaba, pero parecía mucho mas concienciado con la muerte de Shannon que Vincent a pesar de la relación de la anterior portadora con ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto, y aunque fue partidaria de que fuera el mismísimo cardenal el que informara a la orden de lo que pasaba, vio el dramatismo de sus acciones incluso en sus palabras. El odio hacía la ciencia, a que los descubrieran. A ella no le preocupaba que las descubrieran, al menos no al mismo nivel que al hombre frente a ella. Le preocupaba la vida de las chicas, por supuesto. Aun así cuando las habladurías empezaron a extenderse pidió silencio, en esa búsqueda tras ella encontró brevemente a Mary, aunque por supuesto no se centro en ella mas que un segundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duretti necesitaba aire tras aquella palabras. Superior necesitaba el silencio de su propia oficina, parecía ser el único sitio donde pertenecía. De camino allí, una conversación que parecía haber sucedido hacía millones de años, pero solo fue unos años atrás, lleno su mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Quizás te encariñes con ella.. - el tono retorcido junto a la diversión de Claire lleno la sala, tras la pelea de Shannon y Lilith. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ridículo, no seré suave con ella, no es mi opción. -fueron las palabras de la propia madre de la orden. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lilith tampoco es la mía, Katherine -la mirada de odio estuvo allí unos segundos solo para que abandonará la sala segundos después con caminar sonoro dejando claro su enfado. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No es como las demás. -esta voz era mas agradable, además de amiga. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ese es el problema, Justine, no pertenece aquí.-sentencio Katherine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En su día había estado dispuesta a destruir a Shannon, a echarla de su convento. Y ahora, quizás porque se había nombrado al infierno o simplemente porque buscar a Mary y no encontrar a la joven morena junto a ella, la hacía tener un nudo en la garganta. En momentos como estos le encantaría haber ido a aquel primer encuentro con la chica y echarla, no permitirle la entarda a su convento. No porque no fuera brillante pero lo que le hizo el Halo a Shannon fue….No quería eso para sus chicas y aun así sabía que una de ellas debían ser la siguiente y no esa Ava. ¿Quería esto para Lilith? No ¿Estaba segura que a Lilith no la consumiría como consumió a Shannon? Se decía que si, pero siempre estaba aquel temor trayendo un nudo en su garganta. Demasiado jóvenes. Demasiado poder. Demasiada muerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beatrice POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava se había ido. Aquello se repitió durante horas hasta que empezó un nuevo día, lejos de ser olvidado solo fue respaldado por la aparición de Cardenal Duretti que parecía ahora el encargado de la orden. A Shannon no le gustaba Duretti o al menos eso era lo que sentía Beatrice cuando el Cardenal estaba en el convento. Sin lugar a dudas el revuelo de la perdida de Ava y el hecho de que el hombre de alto rango en la iglesia viniera a hablar sobre blasfemia y herejía hizo sin duda que el ambiente se volviera tenso trayendo habladurías mientras el Cardenal hablaba. La preocupación de Camila era compresible, la frialdad de Lilith tampoco pareció nada del otro mundo. Lo que no esperaba es que la Madre Superiora siguiera al dedillo cada una de las palabras del hombre que se dirigía a las hermanas e incluso traía malestar. Beatrice sabía lo que traían las palabras de aquel hombre, tendría que recuperar a toda costa el escudo y probablemente el Halo aunque no había sido nombrado para recuperar, ahora el tema era Jillian Salvius y la herejía que estaba cometiendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las dispersaron con la promesa de que mas tarde serían informadas de las ordenes. Beatrice había buscado a Mary antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad del convento. La mujer de las escopetas no solía querer estar cerca cuando Duretti estaba por allí, aquello solía ser algo incluso normal en ella, pero desde la muerte de Shannon puso incluso distancia con las hermanas. Aun así el intento de acercamiento con Mary por ahora sería imposible, pero sin duda las preguntas llenas de curiosidad e incluso miedo que provenían de Camila hicieron que Bea se centrará en ella. Día tras día se preguntaba ella misma como alguien tan viva y divertida como Camila podía haberse convertido lo mas cercano a una mejor amiga allí dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bea -comenzó la chica mientras envolvía sus brazo en un de los de la contraría -¿ deberíamos buscar a Vincent?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camila -siempre solía hablarle con amabilidad a la chica unos años menor que ella, era algo que simplemente salía. Todas allí dentro eran distantes a pesar de ser una familia, no se encariñaban, pero Camila era Camila – Duretti jamás pondría a nuestras orden, todo irá bien esta noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y si no? Nuestra última misión fue terrible..-la cara de Camila cayó recordando la oscuridad de la noche de la muerte de la anterior portadora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El paseo aunque corto y silencioso tras las últimas palabras de Camila llegó hasta uno de las grandes ventanas que daban a la zona trasera del convento, una zona que servía para que las hermanas se relajaran. Hacía mucho, cuando llegaron a España, Shannon solía pintar allí desde la arquitectura hasta a Mary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aun así, al fin estuvo preparada para hablar desde que guardo silencio, agarrando la mano de Camila y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, intento calmarla. -No puedes culparte por lo que ocurrió, tampoco puedes pensar que todas las misiones serán iguales, Camila vemos cosas horribles, cosas que la gente de a pie no deber saber y aun así ahora nuestra portadora esta en busca y captura lo que nos hace sentirnos perdida y sin propósito. -la chica la mira mientras no dejaba su sonrisa ir -Shannon quería que recuperáramos el divinium, quizás tener ese pedazo de metal nos haga sentirla a ella cerca. -Camila sonrió y asintió, a pesar de que Beatrice sabía que su voz tembló ante la mentira, incluso a las múltiples mentiras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llevas razón Bea, gracias. -dijo con mucho mas entusiasmo del que nunca había visto en alguien en un lugar tan lúgubre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camila se retiro al rato, pidiendo que la acompañará. Beatrice le pidió un minuto, solo para serenarse, para no hacerse mas preguntas de las debidas. Incluso para no perseguir a Mary por todo el convento y preguntarle que pensaba, aunque probablemente sus pensamientos eran parecidos. Sabía que su mejor virtud era calmar su alrededor. Y aun así cuando la figura de Lilith saliendo del convento en busca de Duretti lleno su visión, apretó los puños. ¿Fue rabia? ¿Enfado? No, era una sensación y el peso de un legado probablemente. Aun así se alejo de allí. Parecía que el tema no volvería a salir, pero por supuesto Lilith era una bocazas y ella misma no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Echarle en cara la conversación con Duretti, fue rastrero, la actitud de Lilith tampoco ayudo. Por supuesto ambas eran respetadas por las otras hermanas, pero aquello además de tensión trajo desconfianza, una mal sentimiento cuando estas a punto de robar un artefacto eclesiástico en una empresa con el triple el seguridad a la que estas acostumbrada. Por supuesto en el momento en que el nombre de Ava fue nombrado Lilith desapareció a pesar de que intento llamarla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto con aquel imprevisto, los guardias las encontraron. Beatrice sabía que el plan a ya no funcionaria. Entra y salir sin dejar rastro ya no era una opción. Beatrice tenía que entrar en modo matar, como hacía mucho tiempo Mary lo había llamado, atraerlos hacía ella y dejarlos inconscientes. Beatrice no esperaba encontrar aquel artefacto además del escudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un portal. ¿Un portal a donde? Fueron las preguntas de la Madre Superiora y el Cardenal, las respuestas también eran claras, no había ninguna pista de que o para que, solo estaba allí en mitad de una sala, preparada para algo. Según Duretti para abrir el infierno. ¿Pero era posible abrir el infierno? ¿Incluso existía? Aquella última pregunta fue como un rayo, creía en la biblia, creía en Dios. No podía blasfemar ahora y menos perder su fe, porque algo le decía que su fe la haría sobrevivir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En días como hoy la voz de Shannon diciéndole que era la persona con mas luz de aquel lugar la hacía estar viva y posiblemente cuerda. Sentía dolor, frustración y traición. Dolor por la perdida. Frustración por las horas fuera del convento, normalmente cuando estaba lejos de allí volvía como una persona totalmente diferente, quizás el hecho de haber matado y amenazado a gente en un par de días la hacía sentir mas culpable de lo que debería. No creía en la culpa, al menos no en la culpa cristiana pero el vacío y el ardor en sus ojos mientras escuchaba la sandeces del cardenal la hacían querer alejarse y no volver a aquel lugar. La traición, aquel sentimiento era ridículo. Se sentía traicionada por una joven con la que no había cruzada nada mas allá de su nombre, aun así era algo imperdonable, aunque no fuera una palabra que Mary usaría. Las dejo y se llevo el Halo a pesar de que Vincent se volcó con ella. Incluso allí, alejada de todas y con cara de asco, la risa cantaría de Shannon apareció en su subconsciente, como haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo contradictoria que estaba siendo consigo misma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Notó la mirada de Beatrice, incluso la de Katherine aunque ella creyera que no la notó. Aun así sabía que tendría que tratar con ellas mas pronto de lo que quería, por lo que aprovecho el final del discurso del cardenal para irse, un camino conocido, su habitación. A la que nunca llegó. Entro en el cuarto de Shannon, aunque ahora era de la chica nueva a pesar de eso seguía igual que siempre. Intento que pareciera que llevaba tempo sin entrar allí, aunque era ridículo, antes de la caída de Shannon vivía casi allí y ahora cuando podía, dormía en aquel cuarto que cada vez olía menos como Shannon. ¿Olvidaría su olor? ¿Su voz? Aquello la hizo sentir suficientes emociones negativas en su interior como para empezar a rebuscar el cuarto de Shannon, como si no hubiera estado allí hacía unos días llevándose los cuadernos llenos de bocetos que nunca podría ver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No encontrar nada solo la llevo hasta la cama, una cama con otras sabanas. La lagrimas vinieron dejando a la frustración aun presente. No había respuestas. Cuando parecía que no había respuesta alguna por venir y que lo único que podría hacer era acurrucarse allí lo que quedaba de día, como si fuera una simpleza, lo vio. Un trozo de tela en la pared tras el escritorio. Sin calma alguna dejo la cama y empujo el escritorio, toco e intento sacar el trozo de tela. Estaba bien sujeto, como si la piedra se lo hubiera tragado. Cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus dedos, el trozo de habito de Shannon parecía darle a Mary todas las respuestas que necesitaba, al menos un principio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estuvo mas de un cuarto de hora sentada en la cama mirando el trozo de tela. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el único problema que veía allí era que la voz dulce de Shannon hablando de su luz o su risa había sido sustituidas por su voz moribunda diciendo que no confiará en nadie. ¿Era aquello por lo que se había alejado de las otras chicas? Quizás esa fuera la respuesta fácil, pero no era la realidad. No sabía que significaba aquello, incluso durante un momento, mientras miraba desde el precipicio días antes pensó que el estupor de la muerte la hizo alucinar con algo y que sus palabras no estaban dirigidas a la orden, pero aquella idea no duro mucho en su mente. Al final la única respuesta que la haría sentir mejor vendría de Vincent, aunque lo encontrara haciendo estallar un vaso en mil pedazos. No entraría en aquel tema, meses después Mary se daría cuenta que ella pensó que la preocupación del padre se debía al cardenal pero no era ni de cerca lo que le frustraba realmente. Aun así hablar de sus sospechas y saber que el párroco estaría de su lado, quizás no con poner explosivos en el convento pero si con la parte de que necesitaban saber que había allí. Al llegar al tema de Ava, la conversación torno mas seria, la necesitaban para entrar en la habitación y sin duda Mary la encontraría. Ella antes que el Halo quería encontrar a quien asesino a su supuesta amiga cercana, aquella frase siempre la hizo sisear aunque la comprendía. Vincent le habló del orfanato, del niño que compartía cuarto con Ava, quizás el supiera después de todo donde estaba la chica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto, cuando llego al orfanato no espero encontrar a Lilith ya allí deseando recuperar a toda costa el Halo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Lilith entro en la orden su deseo por Halo lo paro el despreció de la Hermana Claire. Aunque aquel despreció solo hizo que su deseo también creciera, durante años se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche rezando porque había momentos donde su mente cruzaba la línea de desear la muerte de la portadora. Una vez muerta, pensó que su odio iría a Shannon. Lo único que paro esta vez su deseo por el Halo fue su amistad. Siempre fue un tema frustrante en su familia, tu legado o tu amiga. Cuando en aquella historia, Claire era la portadora, siempre ganaba su legado, pero con Shannon siempre ganaba la lealtad que le tenía, incluso en los últimos meses cuando la gente esperaba que se pelearan hasta que una matará a la otra. Incluso en los conventos hay víboras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto el cardenal la llamó y Lilith se reunió con él, ya conocía aquella conversación. Sinceramente aquella situación introvertida con la mirada baja e incluso perdida dando a entender que aquel hombre no le brindaría la oportunidad de recuperar el Halo fuera como fuera, era uno de sus mejores trabajos. Duretti quería lo que ella, traer el Halo a casa y alejarlo de manos que no eran dignas. Una parte de Lilith sentía la manipulación, pero otra también sabía que aquella actitud que estaba mostrando al cardenal no era la verdadera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto encontrar a Ava fue secundario al menos durante la misión, al menos hasta la reducción de uno de los guardias que fue informado sobre el paradero de Ava. El convento donde creció. Beatrice no iba a pararla, por lo que antes de que pudiera sugerir llamar a la orden o incluso espera a que la pequeña rata volviera a escabullirse con el Halo, Lilith corrió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quitarse de encima a los guardias de ArqTech fue hasta divertido, ella era mucho mas ágil y rápida y no necesito de su espada para que tocaran el suelo. Sentarse en el capo del coche solo fue el toque dramático, sabía que para aquel momento, si el plan había ido bien la orden ya estaría volviendo al convento. Si terminaba con Ava pronto, no tendría que preocuparse por ellas. Cuando la chica salió, parecía descompuesta y sorprendida a medias de encontrarla entre personas inconscientes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey Ava -su voz llena de superioridad y su sonrisa la miraron desde el coche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hola Lilith -la voz de Ava parecía temblar al verla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salto del capo del coche con agilidad y anduvo hacía la chica -Te estaba buscando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya les dije -tomo una respiración profunda, haciendo una parada en su oración, haciendo pensar a Lilith que aquello parecía demasiado dramático -No voy a volver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desenvainar la espada fue gratificante, oír como la funda caía contra el suelo era otro nivel. Ponerla frente a Ava mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, deseosa de contarle su plan e incluso recuperar lo que le pertenecía -Solo necesito una parte de ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nunca espero ser interrumpida por nadie, mucho menos por Mary que defendía a la chica. Mary siempre fue un incordió tanto como Shannon o incluso un poco mas. A pesar de la lucha que estaba a punto de comenzar sabía que la mujer de las escopetas no la mataría, ni ella tampoco lo haría, peo quizás aquí y ahora al fin podrían cerrar el capítulo de frustración y amistad dolida que llevaba manteniendo los último años. Claire no las hubiera parado. Shannon las hubiera puesto en su sitio. Cada cual hace lo mejor que sabe hacer. Lo mejor que sabia hacer Ava era huir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siento que siempre digo esto, pero para mi la evolución de Lilith es muy importante así que pronto ( quizás el siguiente -guiño, guiño- vaya sobre ella y el infierno ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. En el de la conexión de Lilith con el infierno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith descubre muchas cosas sobre su vida e incluso sobre su futuro una vez la Tarask la lleva con ella.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una actualización rápida después de mucho tiempo, yo tampoco me lo creo. Se que en este capítulo ocurren muchas cosas pero creía necesario explorar el personaje de Lilith y mi interpretación de la conexión de Lilith con el infierno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>El infierno es un lugar oscuro, lleno de maldad donde las almas de los pecadores arden durante toda la eternidad. </em>Esa fue la primera frase que escucho Lilith cuando la Tarask la apuñaló. Una frase que cada noche su padre le repitió hasta que entro en la orden. Luego su mente corrió rápido y murmuró algo hacía Ava. Si le preguntaban el que en un futuro, no estaría segura, pero su mente parecía decir algo coherente. Su mirada brevemente se perdió en Mary, el dolor, quizás el mismo que reflejaba su propia cara, invadía a la mujer. Otra perdida. Demasiado pronto. Esto no era parte del plan, aunque sin duda quizás era la única parte que se merecía. Cuando entraron en aquella nave iba a matar a Ava y conseguir el Halo a cualquier costo. Por supuesto acabar en el infierno y morir de aquella manera, no era el plan inicial. Solo quería recamar el legado que le fue prometido. Quería que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Y ahora solo caería en el olvido. No habría nada de lo que despedirse. Ni si quiera Mary, lo intento, intento disculparse, con Shannon pudo hacerlo aun muriera segundos después en los brazos de Mary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sentía pavor al infierno, siempre lo había hecho, a pesar del miedo inicial y el dolor abrasador que hacía que su respiración fuera rápido además de su corazón, un vez desapareció junto al Tarask, la oscuridad se hizo presente. El ser demoníaco parecía haber desaparecido aunque la herida persistía en su abdomen. A pesar del dolor intento moverse, sin existió, a través de espesa oscuridad intento buscar algo, ver que era aquel lugar. Sin éxito, nuevamente. Era como si estuvieran en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte. Dudaba que aquello fuera el limbo, tampoco el infierno. El silencio no era una característica de ninguno de aquello lugares según las escrituras. Aquel pensamiento desapareció con rapidez, cuando sus manos fueron hasta la herida, ya que parecía como si miles de agujas hubieran sido clavadas a la vez. Tras el dolor llegó la sensación de mareo y con ellos la inconsciencia, a pesar de intentar mantenerse despierta, sucumbió a la oscuridad. Lo único que sintió fue el paso de sentirse en ningún lado a oír agua y luego, su cuerpo estaba sobre una cama. No se oía nada, pero aquello no se sentía como el infierno, ese fue su último pensamiento ante de que su infancia la llevará muy lejos en sueños .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lilith estaba en la mesa de comedor llena de comida, junto a su familia. Era la hora de la cena. Toda puntuales se sentaron y esperaron a que la comida fuera servida, una vez el servicio se retiró, las manos de todos los que allí estaban se enlazaron. Su padre la miro unos minutos y asintió, concediéndole la palabra para así agradecer aquella comida. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>La oración ya conocida por Lilith salió de sus labios sin ningún nerviosismo o duda -Te agradecemos Señor, por todo lo que das; la comida que comemos, las vidas que vivimos; y a nuestros seres queridos muy lejos, por favor envía nuestras bendiciones, Señor, oremos. Y ayúdanos a todos a vivir nuestros días con corazones agradecidos. Amén.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tras las palabras, todos repitieron el “Amen” y comenzaron a comer, la comidas solían ser tediosas en aquella casa, nadie hablaba. Había muchas reglas, como no hablar durante la comida, ya que es de mala educación, a no ser que su padre debiera decir algo o como mucho su hermano mayor. Eve y Matthew, su hermanas casi devoraron la comida. Tenían planes a pesar de ser una hora indecente para que jóvenes de buena familia estuvieran fuera de su casa, palabras de su madre. Aun así saldría, viviría y volverían despertando a Lilith. La gente decía que a los jóvenes de aquella familia se les permitía todo porque Lilith era en quien se centraban. Aquello era una gran y horrible mentira, Lilith estaba siempre en su habitación con libros sobre maldiciones, catástrofes bíblicas y antiguos documentos que tenía que aprenderse de memoria. Aun así cuando sus hermanos terminaron de cenar dieron a su madre un beso y sin mas se fueron. Sin preguntas o reproches. Sin ni siquiera invitar a ir con ellos. Aquello llevo a la chica a jugar con su comida durante un rato. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Por gente como tu hay niños que mueren cada día -las palabras de su madre la hicieron llenar el cubierto con las verduras y llevárselas a la boca a pesar de no sentir hambre. Dejo el plato limpio unos minutos después. Dejando los cubiertos de lado y sentándose de manera formal en la silla, miro a su padre, que había estado siguiendo sus movimientos. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lilith, ¿que te ocurre? -quiso saber el hombre con tono distante aunque educado. No era curiosidad, desde siempre y a pesar de que incluso su educación era en casa, por lo que no iba a ningún lado mas que al jardín, era ella las que se llevaba las preguntas. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué nunca puedo ir con ellos? -Era una pregunta que siempre rondaba por su mente pero jamás parecía ser un buen momento para preguntarla. Eso significaba que hoy tampoco lo era. Aunque por otro lado siempre parecía el momento idóneo, ya que parecía una extraña en su propia familia. De hecho no estaba segura, mas allá de las pocas comedías románticas que había visto a escondidas, como se sentía una familia de verdad.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Porque no eres como ellos -fue frío y distante, la única actitud que conocía de su madre. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ante aquello su padre la fulmino con la mirada, y luego miro a Lilith. Su actitud no era muy diferente a la de su madre -Lo que quiere decir tu madre es que tú tienes un deber, la orden es en lo único en lo que debes pensar. Es tu legado, Lilith. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pero...¿y si..? -comenzó la niña, solo para ver como su padre entrecerraba los ojos y su madre se llevaba la mano a la frente, masajeando las sienes, haciendo que la frase muriera. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tantas preguntas, hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces, Lilith. Retirate y sigue estudiando -fue la respuesta de su madre mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pasaron dos minutos y no se movió, pero sabía como acabaría aquello. Antes de estar por mas tiempo mirando las caras de los dos desconocidos que tenía por padres, se retiro diciendo un buenas noches que no tuvo respuesta. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Podía haberse dedicado a perderse por su casa, aunque solo fuera de manera literal. La casa en la que vivían era grande y espaciosa, teniendo incluso sitio para que el servicio se quedará . Aunque Lilith tenía prohibido acercarse a esa zona. Aun así fue hasta su cuarto. Una vez estuvo sentada en su cama, en la pared frente a ella estaba su horario. Una cartulina blanca llena de horas y actividades desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba durante seis días de la semana, los domingos no eran libres, pero al menos solo debía estar en la iglesia. Cuando al fin se dejo caer sobre la cama, se quedo mirando al techo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Solo tenía doce años, ella solo quería ser como sus hermanos, ser libre. No quería ser monja o al menos no quería pensarlo por ahora. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despertó desorientada y con mas luz de la que era esperada. Quizás estaba en un hospital. Aunque aquel pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como vino, los hospitales solían estar en movimiento siempre, además de las alarmas y/o las enfermeras yendo a ver a pacientes en cualquier momento del día o la noche. Intento abrir los ojos, pero seguía cegada por la luz excesiva del lugar. Era como si el propio sol hubiera sido encendido en la habitación que se encontraba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tienes que tranquilizarte, cielo, pronto todo el dolor habrá pasado -susurro una voz cálida, casi maternal cerca de su oído. La voz no era conocida y aun así la hacía sentir tan segura como su hermanas. Quiso responder que no había dolor, solo una luz molesta que no la dejaba ver mas allá de ella. Pero antes de que aquello pudiera ser todo en lo que deseaba centrarse, el dolor volvió a atravesarla, como si alguien hubiera hundido sus garras en la herida que le propino la Tarask. Quizás esta era su penitencia eterna, desear que alguien la tratará con cariño y luego un dolor que la hacía ir lejos, otra vez. Lejos de la voz. Al final si sería el infierno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Al cumplir los dieciséis, como una maldición fue llevaba al convento. Las chicas que la recibieron a ellas y a sus padres, hablaban muy bajo, pero hablaban y miraban mas de lo que era debido. Sus padres tuvieron unas palabras con la Madre Superiora, luego se fueron, si nada mas que un asentimiento. Nadie hablo con ella. Comía sola. Y solo oía una y otra vez cosas que solo quería ignorar. Las cosas que quiso ignorar se hicieron presente en el primer entrenamiento al que asistió. La hermana Claire, la actual portadora, la estudiaba, desde el centro de la pista. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>La mujer, mayor que ella al menos unos diez años, dio varios pasos hacía ella. Lo normal hubiera sido que la hubiera intimidado, pero Lilith se mantuvo quieta en su lugar para sorpresa de la portadora. -¿Así que eres mi sustituta? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lilith no quería encogerse por el tono jocoso con el que lo dijo, ella no quería ser ni siquiera su sustituta, aun así aunque su cuerpo daba la sensación de seguridad, su voz, cuando la dejo salir hizo todo lo contrario. -Yo...no eso no...- la mano de Claire la paro pero había sido todo un tartamudeo ridículo. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Suficiente-dijo la portadora dando paso alrededor del circulo que hacían las demás hermanas. Se paro en la segunda vuelta, frente a ella, tras el silencio. -Tienes permiso para demostrarlo, hermana Lilith. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lo siguiente fue desleal además de rápido. Sabía que pertenecer a aquella orden era su derecho por nacimiento, pero aquello no lo haría mas fácil, los cuchicheos eran una cosas, pero que Claire mirará a una hermana al azar sin decir nada mas, ni siquiera esperar que Lilith se preparará para la lucha. De repente tenía a una de las hermanas a centímetros de ella a punto de atacar, simplemente la esquivo aunque casi resbalando en el proceso, lo que la llevo a hacer una voltereta contra la colchoneta y esquivando a otra hermana que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella. Una vez ya se estabilizo, intento anticiparse a los movimientos que vendrían, pero era una tarea ardua ya que no estaba preparada para estudiar a su contrincantes. Una, tras otras, las hermanas seguían las instrucciones de la portadora. Cuando Lilith pensó que no podría mas, al menos eso le gritaban su cuerpo, una voz lleno el lugar. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Que esta pasando aquí?-La voz llena de rudeza de la Madre Superior hizo que todas se abrieran y se pusieran rectas ante ella. Lilith pensaba que se iba a caer, sus piernas temblaban. Supeior se adelanto entre las jóvenes, hasta quedar frente a Claire. -Te he hecho una pregunta, hermana. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Solo quería probar un punto.- dijo como si fuera un mero tramite y no la barbaridad de luchar contra mas de quince monjas. Aun así las dos mujeres parecían desafiarse. Superior esperaba mucho mas que eso. -El punto es que no creo que sea una buena sustituta. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hermana Claire eso no es de tu competencia. -fue casi una forma de finalizar aquella conversación, incluso en una situación normal todas hubieran vuelto a entrenar, de formar diferente y bajo la supervisión de la madre superiora. Aun así Claire estaba dispuesta a reclamar algo, solo para ser parada y sorprendida ante las próximas palabras de la monja de mayor rango allí -Lilith, trabajarás con Mary. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Era una orden para aquella tal Mary, a la que Lilith no conocía. La busco, era mayor que ella, pero ambas igual de altas a pesar de la edad. Parecía disgustada por las palabras de la monja mayor, pero se separo de la pared, donde probablemente hubiera estado escondida antes, también. Se acerco y se puso al lado de Lilith. Aquel día conoció a Mary, aunque no hablaron aquel día, dos meses después se hicieron amigas. Un termino raro que Lilith no sabía manejar ya que nunca tuvo amigas. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Con Mary ya a su lado, casi siendo un equipo, seis años después apareció Shannon como una pesadilla de mal gusto con Claire. Tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que Shannon era probablemente la mayor luz que tendría la orden y no podría ser portadora mas allá de unos dos años y medios.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mundo cruel, pensó. No era suficiente el dolor, que ahora no sentía, o la luz cegadora, que ahora parecía haber desaparecido, encima tenía que vivir los momentos duros y catastróficos que vivió. Aquí solo había arrepentimiento. Un recuerdo continuó de todo lo malo que había hecho. Quizás en el cielo te dejaban ver tu mejores momentos, en los que fuiste felices. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿ella tenía momentos buenos? No recordaba ser humilde, ni buena, solo recordaba ser celosa y acaparadora. Aquellos pensamientos hubieran ido oscureciendo su mente de no ser que en la habitación en la que se encontrará notará un movimiento. Instintivamente se sentó en la cama, buscando el ruido. A los pies de la cama, una mujer con un traje de chaqueta negro, la miraba. Su rostro casi parecía familiar. El lugar donde se encontraba tampoco parecía el infierno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien eres? -Lilith dejo salir rápidamente, cuando la mujer dio un paso para llegar hasta unos de los lados de la cama, ella salió por el otro, dejando la cama de por medio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que lleva durmiendo durante mas de ocho horas -dijo la mujer de forma tranquila sin planear acercase mas de lo que ya había hecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Responde. -exigió Lilith mientras se llevaba la mano al abdomen, sin apartar la vista de la otra mujer, al papar el lugar, aunque notaba una herida, parecía estar curada o a medio curar. No dolía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabes donde estás, llevas pensándolo desde que llegaste, aunque no sabes si esto que ves es real -dijo la mujer mientras señalaba su alrededor, la habitación parecía sacada de un catalogo de cualquier revista de reformas. -Todo es real, Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si es cierto lo que dices...-comenzó con recelo la monja, haciendo a la mujer sonreír -¿donde esta? ¿Y quien eres tú?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer pareció mirarla mucho mas tiempo de lo que lo hizo, quizás no entendiera las preguntas. Quizás mentía. -Yo soy a quien buscas, pero hasta ese derecho me arrebataron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Tú...tú eres Lucifer? -la incredulidad marcaba la pregunta que salió de la boca de Lilith a pesar del leve tono del principio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suelo preferir mi verdadero nombre, Lux -la mujer, la reina de los infiernos se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imposible, tu no parecés vengativa y mucho menos un demonio -dijo Lillith buscando una salida, segura de que esto era algún tipo de broma, probablemente idea de Mary. Tenía que salir de allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hay muchos tipos de demonios, pero en su defensa diré que soy un ángel o una vez lo fui -las palabras de la mujer seguían siendo tranquilas, pero seguía sus movimientos. -Lilith no es una broma, esto es el infierno. -las miradas se reunieron -Haz la pregunta que de verdad deseas hacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith estaba lo suficiente alejada de la otra mujer pero aun así seguía desconfiando de sus palabras y a la vez todo le decía que podía confiar en ella. Un millón de preguntas viajaban por su mente, pero solo una resaltaba sobre las demás.-¿ Qué hago aquí? ¿Estoy acaso….?-La frase no termino, Lilith volvió a la parte de no sentir dolor, eso significaba que probablemente estaba muerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Viva?- termino la mujer -Si, lo estás. -la sorpresa ilumino la cara de Lilith – He hecho tratos con muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida. Algunos simplemente querían cosas que eran fáciles y su pecado no era tan grande, pero tu familia, ellos querían a toda costa el Halo y yo también.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, mi familia no haría tratos contigo, ni con este reino. -su familia era leal a la iglesia, de eso Lilith nunca había tenido duda. Incluso ella era leal a la iglesia, a pesar de haber perseguido a Ava y casi matarla en su nombre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muchas han sido las que han portado el Halo y para ello hicieron cualquier cosa, incluso matar Lilith. -la mujer añadió, realmente no quería hacerle daño a la chica frente a ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientes, mi familia, ellos...-su respiración se volvió rápida, estaba defendiendo a las mismas personas que una vez le dijeron que debía quitarle el Halo a Shannon.- Solo eran duros porque querían lo mejor para mi -aquello fue algo que se había dicho toda su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer al fin se levanto y esta vez anduvo hacía ella de forma elegante, no se acerco a ella lo suficiente para tocarla, pero aun así estiro el brazo -Ellos no son tu familia, dejame mostrarte algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith no quería coger la mano. No quería que aquella afirmación que tantas veces había deseado fuera real, que no eran sus padres, entonces ¿quien era ella? Lux parecía amable, cuidadosa, quería enseñarle algo, pero no parecía querer obligarla. Lilith empezó a estirar la mano, aunque la retiro cuando casi fue a posicionar sobre la de la contraria. La otra mujer fue paciente, luego de muchos sentimientos dejo la mano sobre la de la contraría, al fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La historia que vas a ver te dolerá pero yo siempre estará ahí -La voz de la mujer fue angustiosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, al menos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír la voz de su padre. Parecía mucho mas joven al igual que su madre. Ambos estaban reunidos con una persona. Conocía aquella voz, pero no podía ubicarla. Quería ver la cara. Quería ver lo que pasaba. Cuando intento moverse, se encontró congelada y por supuesto pasando desapercibida para todos los que en aquella sala se encontraban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La orden necesita una nueva líder, vuestra sangre siempre ha tenido grandes lideres. -la voz del hombre de espaldas lleno la sala .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No hay nadie que te podamos ofrecer en esta casa, padre -dijo su madre con tono frío.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su madre parecía estar en contra de darle a unos de sus hijos a la orden, pero ella era parte de la orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve sería una gran opción. -dijo el que Lilith supuso que era un párroco por como se dirigían sus padres a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No te acerques a mi hija. -era un tono amenazador el usado por su madre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como si aquello fuera una serie, hubo un corte, la conversación acabo y paso a otra charla no muy lejana a la anterior. Sus padre ahora se encontraban solos, en mitad de una sala a medio iluminar, hablando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No le daré esa vida a Eve. -sentencio su madre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomarán medidas, lo harán y sabes lo que significa. -la voz de su padre estaba por encima del volumen habitual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haré cualquier cosa por proteger a mis hijos. -fue una afirmación contundente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio se hizo presente, ambos parecían a punto de comenzar nuevamente a discutir. Pero algo se movió entre la oscuridad, sus padres no lo vieron, pero ella desde su sitio privilegiado, si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Cualquier cosa? -dijo la voz de mujer. La voz de Lux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los dos humanos se volvieron hacía la voz, antes de que pudieran preguntar alguno quien era, la mujer emergió de la oscuridad. Esta vez el traje era rojo como la sangre y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era sin duda peligrosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Quien eres? -fue su padre el que escupió aquellas palabras, dando un paso hacía su mujer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una aliada. -dijo paseando hacía las otras dos personas de la sala.- Siempre que habéis necesitado mi ayuda he venido como un milagro. Bueno, menos una vez, pero su sangre os llevo a lo mas alto -aquella sonrisa sórdida que ahora adornaba la cara de Lux, hizo temblar a Lilith. -Hay una manera, vosotros necesitáis entregarle algo a la orden, yo necesito algo que me pertenece de vuelta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Cuál es el precio? -la madre de Lilith pregunto, antes de que su padre, que para cuando la pregunta salió de los labios de su mujer ya estaba delante de ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Precio? Es mucho mas fácil, no queréis otra hija y yo siempre he deseado una -dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba, en todo momento la conversación estuvo dirigida a la madre de Lilith. De hecho cuando su padre fue a hablar, la mujer cerro los dedos, pegando sus labios y mandandole a callar. Le empujo unos metros de ambas mujeres y se fijo en la madre de Lilith. -Me lo debéis, sois quien sois gracias a mi. Te daré una guerrera, la mejor si me permites decirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dime que tengo que hacer. -A Lilith se le rompió algo dentro, sabía hacía donde iba aquella conversación. No quería ver esto. Quería salir de allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mano de Lux fue hasta el abdomen de la contraria. -Ya estáis en cinta, pero es débil casi moribunda -aquello perturbo a la mujer frente a la reina de los infiernos. - criarla, educarla y llevarla a la orden, es lo único que os pido. Ella vendrá a mi. Me devolverá lo que me pertenece. Alejando la mano del abdomen de la mujer, solo la miro mientras sacaba una daga, con esta hizo un corte en su palma, curvilíneo, como una serpiente y atrajo la mano de la otra mujer. -Estará sana tras esto. -la mujer asintió, estirando la mano, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Lux hizo el mismo corte en su palma. Luego las manos se juntaron y tras una breve mueca, al separar las manos los cortes desaparecieron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siempre es un placer hacer tratos con ustedes. -Lux desapareció. Como si aquello fuera el final Lilith volvía a estar en la habitación, con su mano enlazada a la de Lux. Aquello parecía otra broma. Ella no podía ser hija de aquella mujer, pero a la vez eso explicaría su infancia. Su soledad. E incluso el desprecio de sus padres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith...-comenzó Lux de forma calmada, pero el repentino enfado de Lilith alejando su mano, la hizo dar un paso atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No eres mi madre, y no tenemos nada que le pertenezca al infierno. -le dijo dando pasos lejos de ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No tenemos tiempo para dejarte llegar a la conclusión por ti misma, hubieras sido una portadora digna al igual que yo -Ante aquella declaración los labios de Lilith se separaron. -Además de traerlo a casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, el Halo pertenece a Adriel. -dijo la joven con rabia. -El se lo entrego a Areala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa no es la historia -salió con frialdad. -Adr….ese ser, él no es ningún santo, durante años estuvo condenado en un lugar donde la luz del día no existe, es lo mas parecido a un demonio que he visto. -hablaba de Adriel con odio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No te creo, eso significaría que las otras portadoras están aquí, probablemente en el mismo sitio donde estaba Adriel. Hay portadoras que no merecían eso. -por supuesto una parte de ella solo se refería a Shannon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shannon fue un error. -sentencio le reina del infierno – No debió ser portadora, debías ser tu, volverías a casa y traerías el Halo. -Lux se acerco hacía Lilith ua vez mas – Eres la única que puedes entrar y salir de aquí con vida. -al fin cogió su mano – Por eso volverás y lo traerás a casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y Ava? -de las muchas cosas que Lilith no planeaba que salieran de su boca esta era una, preocuparse por Ava no estaba en sus prioridades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava estaba en el sitio correcto en el momento equivocado -dijo la mujer, aunque una parte de ella nunca supo si todas aquellas adversidades eran solo errores o simplemente una parte de la historia que se debía cumplir. Sin el Halo su poder era cada vez mas débil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así que debe morir. -dijo Lilith casi negando.- ¿Querías una hija o una asesina? Porque todos los que han estado a mi alrededor desde mi infancia me han pedido que vaya tras el Halo sin importar el precio -la voz se alzo, y por un momento noto una punzada en el abdomen como si el dolor fuera presente nuevamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se nos acaba el tiempo, Lilith, debes volver. -Lux trago con lentitud, no queriendo mandar a su hija, aunque a penas recordaría aquello, tan enfadada al mundo terrestre. -Hay formas de ayudar a Ava, pero la principal es que no libere lo que se esconde bajo el Vaticano. Si él es liberado, no podré hacer nada por su alma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith asintió, viendo como su madre, su verdadera madre estaba a punto de dejarla marchar al mundo que nunca debió abandonar. -Espera...-la mano de Lux se quedo en el aire, esperando a que su hija hablará- quiero ver a Shannon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lux podría haber movido la mano y haberla empujado contra el vórtice que aparecería en cualquier momento tras su hija, pero decidió no engañarla. -No esta aquí, tú amiga es ágil contra la muerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué significa eso? -fue la única pregunta que pudo dejar salir Lilith, si el Halo pertenecía al infierno, las portadoras debían estar allí. Todas ellas. Algo se ilumino en su cabeza, como si una parte de ella pensará que Shannon estaba viva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith, no puedo decirte nada mas, la mayoría de esto lo olvidarás. -cogió su mano por última vez ante de su partida-Las cosas comenzarán a cambiar, sufrirás una trasformación y los enemigos parecerán ganar. -toco su frente tras dejar su mano libre- Lo único que debes recordar ahora es que él no debe salir de debajo del Vaticano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que Lilith pudiera decir algo mas, algo la arrastro al mismo lugar entre mundos donde apareció. Aquel sitio parecía borrar todo lo que era, incluso todo lo que había descubierto. Cuando apareció frente al convento estaba desorientada. Dio un par de pasos hacía delante llevándose las manos a la cabeza, era como si todo se hubiera borrado con una terrible jaqueca. No recordaba nada tras la estocada de la Tarask. Incluso lo único que hacía aquel ataque real, era la sangre reseca en su boca y barbilla, el quemazón en el costado y la jaqueca. Mas allá de la jaqueca y de todas las preguntas que sentía que vendría, sentía que debía disculparse con demasiada gente por su actitud. No sabía de donde venía aquel arrepentimiento, pero sin duda tenía que ver con el cambio que estaba surgiendo en su interior.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias a las personas que siguen disfrutando este fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. En el que Beatrice lleva a Mary a casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice recoge a Mary en Ronda dejando a Ava atrás pero ¿ qué pasa en ese viaje?  /Capítulo 1x06</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>No viene -Pregunto Beatrice mientra veía a Mary entrar en el coche y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No -Dijo Mary mientras se ponía el cinturón y le daba una mirada a Beatrice solo para terminar añadiendo justamente después -pero vendrá.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>La salida de Ronda trajo pocas palabras mas, mientras se encaminaban esta vez por carretera y no por caminos usados probablemente para hacer senderismo, por motos o largos paseos para disfrutar del campo. El silencio le resulto incomodo a Beatrice, aunque centrada en la carretera, sabía que la mujer a su lado no solía guardar silencio, Mary era habladora, aun así además de ir con el ceño fruncido apretaba la medalla que Shannon le entrego minutos antes de morir. Beatrice quiso preguntar, aun así sabía que debía darle espacio a Mary. Las últimas semanas habían sido duras para todas pero una parte de ella, la que vio crecer la relación de la mujer a su lado con la antigua portadora, sabía que Mary sentía que había perdido una parte de ella. Sin contar el hecho de la perdida de Lilith, sabía que su relación se había resentido. De hecho la relación de Lilith cambio con todas, no hubo palabras, pero si movimientos que sugerían que Lilith no quería formar parte de lo que llegó a crear la antigua portadora. Aun así, incluso Beatrice, que simplemente días antes había echado en cara a la hermana ahora muerta, su conversación con el cardenal, se sentía culpable. Poco después de estar en carretera, Mary dejo escapar un suspiro sonoro y al fin se relajo junto a ella, su mirada recayó pronto en Beatrice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Todo bien? -Ambas preguntaron a la vez, y ambas sonrieron ante la pregunta de la otra. Mary la había hecho mientras miraba a Beatrice. Beatrice mientras seguía mirando a la carretera, pero había notado la mirada de Mary. Por un momento el silencio volvió, porque ambas parecían no estar segura de quien debía empezar, por alguna razón Beatrice tomo la voz cantante – Tu primero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conocía a Mary lo suficiente como para saber que había muchas opciones tras aquello y aun así nunca espero que comenzara sin luchar para que lo hiciera ella. Ambas solían ocultar sus sentimientos, aun así mantuvo la mirada en la carretera oyendo a su compañera de viaje. -Siento que las últimas semanas estoy diciendo cosas que no siento pero aun así no me arrepiento, ¿no te parece horrible?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beatrice simplemente negó, aunque una sonrisa leve seguía en su rostro, entendía sin duda los sentimientos de la otra mujer. -Están pasando demasiadas cosas como para no perder el control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aun así, lamento mi actitud la noche en que mataron….-la lengua de Mary fue mordida por sus dientes, sabiendo que aquí y ahora el nombre de Shannon parecía mas pesado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi actitud tampoco fue ideal, intente alejarme del dolor Mary -la miro esta vez con una linea en la boca y ojos casi brillantes – comprendo que tu no pudieras alejarte del dolor, que no lo hagas aun -incluso que no lo hagas nunca, quiso añadir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Sabes lo peor? -normalmente Mary no dejaba que el dolor saliera con tanta claridad, aun así Beatrice solo pudo negar, esperando que prosiguiera – Una parte de mi siente paz al saber que no vio el final de Lilith. -se centro en la carretera -Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puede que ahora, estén donde estén, probablemente junto a Dios, ambas al fin puedan arreglar aquello que las separo. -la mirada que compartieron ambas mujeres estaba llena de dudas, ninguna sabía donde podía estar Lilith. ¿El infierno? ¿El cielo? ¿Ninguno? Aun así no se refirieron a ello, esto sería algo que pasaría cuando llegarían convento – Tu también deberías perdonarte, no es tu culpa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por la mirada que se instauro en la cara de Mary, Beatrice dedujo que probablemente había muchas cosas por las que se culpaba, aun así antes de que la conductora pudiera decir que se refería a Lilith y su muerte desafortunada, habló. -Siempre he pensado que mi actitud con Lilith mejoraría, que no llegaríamos a odiarnos y antes de morir siento que podríamos habernos matado y no sentir que eso nos haría daño. -su puño volvió a rodear la medalla de San Cristobal con fuerza, probablemente se estaba haciendo daño en la mano – Y la muy idiota va y se sacrifica- salió una especie risa dolorosa -apareció tras de mi Bea y asumí que iba a morir, que iba a ir junto a Shannon -sus dientes rechinaron – pero ese maldito bicho me tiro contra un coche sin mas y fue a por Ava y luego nuestra querida Lilith corrió hacía el bicho y se murió mirándome e intentado decirme algo. -la respiración de Mary se había vuelto mas rápida – Siento que la gente que me importa muere cuando estoy cerca aunque haya culpado de esto a Ava..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beatrice había mantenido silencio, quiso decir algo de su vocabulario aunque no era el momento. También quiso decirle que esos sentimientos no eran buenos, que debía querer sobrevivir, de hacer historia. Que la orden no podía perder a mas personas, que debía estar mas cerca que nunca, pero también sabía que aquello que Mary estaba compartiendo necesitaba ser sacado y que si la interrumpía quizás la otra mujer guardaría silencio lo que quedaba de camino. Una vez termino de hablar, ella se centro en lo que era importante al menos por ahora. -La muerte es lo único que conocemos al final del día, Mary -Beatrice sabía que aquello no traería paz aun así sabía que también era lo cierto. -Una vez Shannon me dijo que en la orden la gente no se encariñaba porque sentía que en cualquier momento podrían morir, ella ya estaba encariñada con nosotras -la miro brevemente -Lilith no te culparía de su muerte, Shannon te patearía el culo solo porque lo pensarás y créeme si sigues por ahí, tendré que hacerlo yo -la conversación estaba yendo por la pena, el dolor y los sentimientos. Pronto ambas se emocionarían, sin duda y aun así sabía que no se darían el gusto, lo que estaba por venir era mas importante que la perdida de sus hermanas, tendría tiempos mejores para recordarlas. Aun así lo único bueno que sucedió tras las palabras de Beatrice fue la risa de Mary llenando el coche, a pesar de la pena que se notaba en ella. -¿De verdad crees que vendrá? - por un momento a Beatrice le vino toda la situación que estaba sucediendo en el convento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary que aun seguía lejos, al principio pareció no escuchar a Beatrice. La realidad es que seguía confusa, por la muerte de Lilith, la de Shannon y todos sus pensamientos oscuros que llevaban aquello hasta el cardenal. Sentía que la iglesia se deshizo de Shannon porque aunque buena soldado, no se dejaba manipular. Por otro lado, aunque Lilith ahora estuviera muerta hubiera sido la mejor opción, al menos la opción mas leal para la iglesia. Aun así sabía que aquello sería tratado mas tarde. Ahora debía explicarle a Beatrice porque sentía que la nueva portadora vendría. La voz de Lilith diciendo “<em>ves algo en ella”</em> la perturbo momentáneamente. Aun así sabía que lo vio fue poder, fue miedo y no querer aquello. Aquello también lo sintió Shannon. Aun así Ava era diferente a Shannon, al menos la segunda no la sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque aquello era un mentira, Shannon también había llevado sus nervios a limites insospechables, aunque nunca quiso tirarla de un acantilado. Aunque aquello también se sentía como una mentira, al menos después de su primer beso. La cuestión es que Ava estaba perdida, como las demás hermanas de aquel convento roto, todas terminaban allí buscando una familia. Y sin duda Ava necesitaba una mas que nunca -Nos necesita y la necesitamos, pero sentía que necesitaba tomar esa decisión sola.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y si la decisión que toma es no volver? -Beatrice no parecía tan convencida como Mary. ¿Ava parecía brillar? Si. Creía que aquella chica que ni siquiera se había interesado por la orden y simplemente había huido cuando mas la necesitaban ¿podía salvarlas? No. Aun así Mary parecía convencida de que Ava volvería, casi tanto como cuando Shannon era su líder y que la misión iba a salir bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entonces me habré equivocado. -la miro intensamente, tratando de estudiar su rostro. -Beatrice solo quería darle la opción de elegir, otras no la tuvieron. Entiendo que quiera vivir su vida ahora que es de nuevo suya, no estoy de acuerdo con esos amigos que tiene. Parecen unos vándalos, pero si decide volver la esperaré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Tienes fe en ella? ¿En que pueda acabar con lo que se viene? -fueron dos preguntas que en primera estancia parecían fácil, pero ante el nuevo ceño fruncido de Mary, Beatrice sabía que ahora era su turno de hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado fuera? -Ahora su voz era dura aunque su ceño aun estuviera fruncido, no confiaba en Duretti en el convento y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no traería nada bueno consigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Además de que Duretti ha sustituido totalmente al Padre Vincent en sus quehaceres? -pregunto Beatrice , aunque obviamente la respuesta era si y Mary solo le dedico un asentimiento -Ha habido varias renciillas mas, Vincent no esta de acuerdo con Duretti en nada de lo que hace, quería que el escudo fuera al Vaticano. Vincent cree que pertenece a la orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué dice Superior? -fue la única pregunta de Mary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Nada? -aquello salió casi con desesperación. Mary negó ante aquello, ella no podía creer en quien se había convertido Katherine en los últimos años, alguien que parecía no preocuparse por ellas. -Es como si dejará que Duretti hablara por ella, lo cual no parece nada como ella, además de su actitud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa actitud que vino con ella a España -siseo algo mas tensa. -¿Vincent tiene algún plan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Plan? Simplemente se siente sustituido. Parece ser que su eminencia no le deja dar un paso mas allá de sus ordenes. -Beatrice adelanto un par de coches a pesar del poco trafico- Esta triste, incluso perdido. Al principio pensaba que solo era la muerte de Shannon -Bea respiro hondo tras decir el nombre de su hermana perdida -debido a su cercanía, pero creo que la huida de Ava y el cardenal permaneciendo en el convento lo empeora todo aun mas. -dudo cuando el coche volvió a la velocidad inicial decir lo que había sugerido Duretti, así que con en voz baja expuso una de las razones que había dicho Vincent aunque incluso así, su voz se entrecorto. -Cree que quiere separarnos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mirada de Mary se centró en ella, gracias a su tono sin duda. Ambas mujeres sabían que la voz de Beatrice nunca parecía dubitativa, y si lo hacía era en contadas ocasiones. Mary guardo silencio a pesar de no parecer estar dispuesta aun a hacer preguntas o incluso hablar, simplemente la miro, dejando la medalla por primera vez desde que entro suelta contra su pecho. Al fin, después de un par de adelantos mas, hablo. -¿Lo ha intentado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beatrice podría haberse simplemente centrado en que vio la conversación de Lilith y el cardenal, no decir nada de lo que había dicho. Una parte de ella no quería estar en lo cierto, la otra parte sentía lo que llevo a Shannon en su día a no querer acabar con Crowen, hacía ya años. Aun así la historia comenzó como debía. -Creo que sabes que no fue una sorpresa cuando llamaste al convento y dijiste que Lilith también perseguía a Ava -se mordió el labio con rabia -fue antes de Ronda. -May asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería, aun así entendió que lo aclarará, la información de Ronda también fue una sorpresa pero de sabor amargo. - Horas antes de la misión, Lilith desapareció del convento, de casualidad estaban dando un paseo con Camila, tranquilizándola de hecho. -ambas mujeres sonrieron al mencionar a la joven, la cual probablemente haría preguntas mas tarde y las esperaría – Los vi, ambos intercambiando palabras y aunque no preste atención ni pretendía oírlos -tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo- había algo, horas después uno de los guardias de ArqTech fue informado del paradero de Ava e incluso antes de pensar nada ella ya se había ido -suspiro dejando salir toda la historia, al menos el principio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No confió en Duretti -fue lo que dijo Mary, aunque había mas. Aun así aquella mirada de reojo de Beatrice casi la hace sonreír a pesar del tema serio que las ocupaba, dejando claro que aquello que dijo era mas que obvio. - Cuando encontré allí a Lilith no pensé con claridad, mi misión era llevar a Ava al convento de nuevo -no le dijo lo de la pared, como sabiendo que aquello vendría mas tarde ese día, cuando todas estuvieran juntas o al menos en los que aun confiaba – pero después de su muerte, de estar en Ronda, siento que Duretti quería a Lilith siendo la portadora para poder manipular la orden a su antojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lamento decirte que es blasfemia decir eso sin pruebas -lo dijo sin humor aunque dado los acontecimientos anteriores quizás Mary no estaba tan alejada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y pecado no decir toda la verdad -Mary sonrió casi con suficiencia, casi como si las últimas semanas no fueran reales y solo volvieran de una misión normal – No soy la única que siente que ambas decimos menos de lo que sabemos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las mentiras están prohibidas, los secretos no, al menos sino son mentiras -dijo casi con un encogimiento de hombros -El Cardenal Duretti con buenas palabras me intento adular sobre la importancia que tenía alguien con mi historial impecable -dijo aquella palabra con retintín, no le molestaba serlo, pero si que lo usaran. Había sido la mejor en el internado en el que estuvo en Suiza por muchas razones.- y donde estaba su lealtad. -La mirada de ambas mujeres se encontró -Con mucha amabilidad le recordé que mi lealtad pertenece a Dios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary esbozó una sonrisa -Shannon te hubiera besado por decirle algo así a ese imbécil -a pesar que tras la palabra malsonante vino la exclamación de su nombre, Mary pudo ver el leve rubor de Beatrice en sus mejillas. Aunque hubieran querido quedarse en aquella sensación, la voz de Mary se volvió levemente mas seria -Así que esta tramando algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si, siento que todas las hermanas estamos alertas, esperando otro duro golpe -dijo Beatrice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El viaje estaba llegando a su final, ya había carteles que señalaban que quedaban menos de treinta kilómetros para llegar a Málaga, después de mas de cien que se hicieron mas rápidos gracias a la compañía y menos incómodos dados los temas tratados, la recta final fue silenciosa, cada una observando la carretera desde su sitio, perdida en sus pensamientos y en lo que depararía el futuro. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta subían la cuesta hacía el convento, como era de esperar, además de hermanas entrenando, estaba en la puerta el Padre Vincent, la Madre Superiora y Camila. Cuando ambas mujeres bajaron del coche, como si Mary llevara meses fuera del convento, Camila se abalanzo contra ella, abrazándola y Mary se lo devolvió. Cuando aquel momento acabo, bajo las intensas miradas tanto del párroco como de la madre superior, comenzaron las preguntas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Es cierto, Mary? -la voz de Camila a su lado fue la primera en ser oída.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así es Camila pero no sufrió -dijo Mary, que aunque aguanto la mueca que le pidió su cara cuando recordó la mirada y la sangre saliendo de la boca de Lilith supo que mentir a la chica era lo mejor, que se encogió y entrelazo su mano en el brazo de Mary, se apoyo allí, decidida a darle su apoyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Además de que Lilith muriera dejaste escapar a Ava -la voz de Katherine parecía solo fría, como si la perdida de otra de aquellas chicas no le afectara. Pero Mary parecía siempre desafiar a la mujer enfrente suya, así que mantuvo la mirada y se preparado para la contestación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No logré encontrarla, estaba malherida y mi única respuesta era buscar refugio -comenzó casi con tono calmado. -el único lugar que pensé que funcionaría sin llamar mas la atención de nuestra orden fue alejarme e ir a Ronda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podías haber llamado. -En ese momento pareció que la mujer dudo, no le hecho en cara que se alejará de Málaga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo hice en cuanto llegué allí -O al menos después de darse el lujo de comer y beber algo, después de todo Ava la curo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bien -No intento discutir mas allá de cuanto estaba creyendo la historia que Mary estaba contando, de hecho no la cuestiono porque Beatrice la respaldaba y Beatrice no solía mentir -Se que es tarde, pero me gustaría ponerme en contacto con los padres de Lilith antes de la misa de mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizás debería ser una de sus hermanas las que los informen -fue lo único que dijo el párroco, pero Katherine a su lado se tensó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padre Vincent, no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero le aseguro que los padres de Lilith solo cogerán y creerán los hechos si vienen de mi persona. -luego se dio la vuelta -Si me disculpáis. -antes de alejarse mucho mas añadió -Os agradecería que si queréis llevar algo, lo hagáis ante de mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vincent alzó la ceja, pero las hermanas casi sonrieron a pesar de la tristeza, sentir que podrían despedirse de Lilith con mas que velas y oraciones era una bendición.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es tarde, espero que podamos hablar mañana -dijo Vincent mirando directamente a Mary que asintió con seguridad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego las tres, antes incluso de cenar, fueron juntas a la habitación de Lilith. Se les informo que llevaran fotos para recordarlas, para hacer una especie de altar y no olvidar su nombre ni quien era. Por supuesto Beatrice y Mary sabían que las mejores fotos estaban en el cuarto de Lilith, al menos con las personas mas cercanas. Encontraron pocas, un par grupales donde salían todas sonriendo, otras donde Beatrice, Lilith y ella misma se reían de alguna tontería que alguna de ellas había dcho, probablemente Mary. Aquellas fotos fueron recogidas todas por Camila, que se auto impuso el deber de llevarlas y prepararlas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio abrumador volvió a llenar el cuarto, una vez mas demasiados sentimientos, incluso demasiada frialdad para aquel cuarto, que parecía mucho mas desnudo que los otros, como si allí viviera alguien solo algunos días del años, incluso la habitación de Mary tenía mas cosas y solía pasar allí menos tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Que piensas? -lleno la voz de Beatrice el silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Algo que dijiste en el coche -pero se habían dicho muchas cosas así que Beatrice se mantuvo mirándola, casi curiosa.- Espero realmente que estén con Dios o donde sea, si están juntas, se cuiden como lo hacían antes. -Suspiro y lo termino por dejar salir -Todas las echábamos en falta, al menos a las dos personas que eran antes y ahora ya no están ninguna. -Beatrice no entendía de donde salía esto, pero Mary dejo salir un intento de risa amarga -Lilith tenía fotos con Shannon, pero no están y se con seguridad que las de Shannon tampoco están en su cuarto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary -dejo Beatrice una mano en el hombro de la otra mujer -ambas se seguían respetando y se querían, solo a veces todo se vuelve oscuro, pero siempre se cuidarán y nos cuidaran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Espero que lleves razón -murmuro Mary mientras se dejo guiar hacía fuera de la habitación con Beatrice, en busca de la cena y de Camila que aunque tranquila, en el fondo estaba preocupada, pero se estaba conteniendo porque sabía que sus dos amigas habían vivido demasiado ese día.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En algún momento de la aventura en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse la orden, Mary encontraría las fotos de Shannon con Lilith en una caja, muy lejos del convento, donde planeaban una vida. Por otro lado, nunca sabría, al menos hasta que Lilith lo dijera, que las fotos de ella con Shannon estaban entre los cajones de su ropa y que se perderían para siempre una vez todo les explotará en la cara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>